The Hormonal Ups and Downs of Misao Makimachi
by clamsofmacabre
Summary: Puberty ridden Misao has fallen head over heals in like yes,like with her upperclassman, Aoshi Shinomori. Granted, it might be just a small infatuation brought on by her dangerously unbalanced hormones. Then again, it might be something much, much more.
1. Low Self Esteem Moment

This is a Misao/Aoshi pairing. Occasionally, I'm gonna put in something in Misao's point of view. This chapter is an example. Anyways, I do curse in my stories, so if you're ears (or eyes) burn when they hear (or see) curse words… well… best buy some ointment.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

He was just soooooooooooo hot today. It made me feel like some lecherous old woman staring at him like that, but it was really hard not too. Even the back of his head is hot. I mean, if something as small as that makes my heart flip-flop, that's a big enough reason as to why I've been crushing on him for the last two years.

Of course, that's all I've done. I've never talked to him. He doesn't even know my name. I'm sure if I came up to him and proclaimed my undying love, he'd freak out and put a restraining order on me. This is one of the reasons why the only way he'd ask me out is in my dreams, in which he is a daily visitor (I know, I'm such a dork).

In my free time, of which I have a lot of, I have made a list of why Aoshi would NEVER in a million years ask me out. Of course, I usually display much more optimism than what is shown in the list below, but my hormones were imbalanced and well, puberty tends to play with your emotions…

Anyways, the list:

**10 Reasons Why Aoshi Shinomori Will NEVER EVER Ask Me Out**

**10.** He's a senior for god sakes! I'm only a lowly freshman. Everyone hates freshmen. Even freshmen hate freshmen, it's a known fact.

**9.** He's one of the hottest guys in our whole damn school. TONS of girls are after him. Though I want to think that I am his only secret admirer, my competition ranges from sophomores, juniors, seniors, and hell, even girls in college! I think I've even seen a 40 year old woman flirt with him…

**8. **He's hot. I'm not. I'm considered a dork. Sure, I get good grades, the teachers like me, but my people skills are limited and so are my looks.

**7. **He's popular, I'm not. He doesn't try to be popular, which is one of the reasons why I like him so much, but he still is. He's constantly surrounded by brainless jocks and superficial cheerleaders, and even though he never really seems to smile (or show any sign of facial expression), he doesn't really push them away either. Like I said in the above reason, I'm a dork, period. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out…

**6.** I have only two classes with him, math and study hall, which limits the amount of interaction between us. Also, Mr. Shishio (may he burn in hell), our math teacher, seats us alphabetically, and since Makimachi goes before Shinomori, I can't even have the pleasure of staring at him…

**5. **He displays almost NO emotion!!!!! I swear, would it kill the guy to crack a smile every now and then. I don't mind most of the time, I mean, the guy would be hot even wearing a tutu and stilettos. But the only girls he goes out with are the ones that come on to HIM. He's never asked a girl out, they always ask HIM out. And god knows, I CANNOT do that.

**4. **He doesn't go to the movies, parties, the mall, fast food joints, or any place that you bring a date to. He basically goes to school, gets out of school, goes home, and stays home. It makes it so much harder to stalk him…

**3.** He's got his own fan club made up of seniors, sophomores and juniors. One major rule, NO FRESHMEN ALLOWED! That means another year of waiting and wishing. If I even flirted casually with him, they'd jump me after school and beat the shit out of me.

**2. **HE DOESN'T KNOW MY FRICKN' NAME!!!!! He's never talked to me, bumped into me, waved to me. Hell, he's never even looked at me. I'm like invisible!!!!

And the number one reason why Aoshi will NEVER EVER ask me out is…

**1.** He already has a girlfriend.

* * *

How was that for a first chapter? I admit, I got the list idea from American Girl by Meg Cabot, but that's all! Anyways, I'm not quite sure how this'll turn out, but hopefully winter break will be enough for me to update…

Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing… oh wait, you haven't yet…

WELL THEN WHAT ARE YOU FRICKIN' WAITING FOR???? THE BUTTON ISN'T GONNA PRESS ITSELF!!!!


	2. Awkward Moments

Disclaimer: I will never, ever, ever own rurouni kenshin. EVER!

Well, this chapter has even more cursing and such. Again, prudent people should NOT read this fic. I don't enjoy flames telling me that Misao should curse less. After all, this is Misao we're talking about. She's fun, hyper, and her mood swings are random and quick. You'll see this in this particular chapter. She gets angry, sad, depressed, then angry again!

_Last chapter:_

_And the number one reason why Aoshi will NEVER EVER ask me out is…_

_**1.** He already has a girlfriend._

Tomoe. The symbol for feminism. She's petite, fragile, and soft-spoken, with great big doe eyes that make guys melt when she looks at them. Not to mention she's what everyone calls, and I quote, "drop-dead gorgeous". If she weren't so nice to everyone, I'd hate her, but instead, I envy her, while trying to convince myself that she isn't perfect (although there are no visible flaws that I see).

She's about the only person he shows an ounce of emotion towards. Actually, now that I think about it, she's the only person that is allowed to touch him. Everyone else gets thrown into a wall…

But every intimate gesture they do share is like a stab through the chest.

He puts his arm around her. _Stab._

She pushes his bangs back and gazes into his eyes. _Stab. Stab._

He whispers something into her ear and she giggles, oh so femininely. _Please, I beg of you, just put me out of my misery!_

Of course, they've never even gotten to first base for all I know. Guess Tomoe takes the "no sex till you're married" thing to a **whole** new level. God would be proud.

You're probably wondering, "How the hell do you know that they've never gotten to first base? What are you, some sort of demented stalker?"

I do not stalk. It's belittling and illegal. I prefer to call it casually examining the finer details of a person's life.

But really, I'm not experienced enough to stalk. One time, I tried to follow him home, but about five minutes into it, I tripped over a rock and sprained my ankle. It was hard enough trying to explain why I had been following him (I think I started blabbering about how I didn't realize where I was going and went in the wrong direction…), but imagine trying to walk home with a throbbing and steadily swelling ankle (I couldn't tell him I sprained my ankle, I'd look like even more of a klutz, especially since the rock I had supposedly tripped on turned out to be my other foot…).

That incident was enough to send me out of the stalking mood for a while.

Still, even though the fact that Aoshi hasn't actually kissed Tomoe makes me feel a LITTLE better, I wish that Tomoe would just go somewhere far, far away…

The little things that constantly remind me that Aoshi is taken really make the days longer, which, is a bad thing, considering my horrible luck. It's like I have a huge neon sign that says, "Bad Luck Wanted".

Ugh! EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE SUCKS!!!!! They can all burn in hell! I just want to rip their little heads off of their scrawny bodies!

You wanna know why? Well, I'll tell you why, but I warn you, if you get me pissed off, I am so shoving your head up your ass!

**10 Reasons Why Today Sucked**

**10.** It was the first day of spring. You're probably like, "What's so bad about that?" Well, spring equals flowers, which equals pollen. I'm allergic to pollen, deathly allergic. The whole entire day was filled with sneezing, itchy eyes, puffy nose, the works. As if I'm not unattractive enough.

**9. **On my way to school, I realized that I forgot my lunch. Running back to the Aoiya, I narrowly escaped being run over by some bastard in a rusty old Chevy. Then, I realized that I had my lunch all this time (it was in my backpack). I know, I'm such a genius (note the sarcasm).

**8. **Stupid Rooster-head started to call me a weasel. I never really understood WHY I'm called weasel. A weasel is beady-eyed, sneaky, and dishonest. Is that why people think I am? Great, the spiky-haired SOB just lowered my self-esteem another 9 notches. I must remind myself to contemplate about my… er, weaselness.

**7.** Kaoru, my best friend since elementary school DITCHED me! I know she's been obsessing over that Himura guy for well over 5 years now, but what about me? Aren't I more important than the long-haired, girly freak? The only colors he wears are like white and pink. I swear, I think I once saw him wearing a t-shirt that said, "Only Real Men Wear Pink". Anyways, I was waiting patiently in the library for minutes until the frickin' bell rang. She could have at least told me, but she was too busy staring all googly-eyed at that Kenshin.

**6. **Due to waiting for my FORMER best friend, I was late for homeroom and was marked absent, got lectured for being late, had to walk down the stairs and across 5 hallways to get to the office to tell them that I was indeed present, then race back to homeroom, grab my stuff and race to science class. I would have made it one time, except some bastard stuck his foot out and TRIPPED me! On the stairs! I barely escaped spinal and head injuries! Of course, the bastard who tripped me had an unfortunate accident in which, somehow, his genital area was brutally attacked… Finally making it to science class, late, I remembered that I had forgotten to do the homework and was, therefore, entitled to detention. Fun…

**5.** During lunch, I sneezed and inhaled an enormous amount of carbonated liquid. Now everyone's looking at my nose, it being the size of a large apple, and just as red.

**4.** During gym, the same bastard that tripped me on the stairs (you know, the one that I made sure wouldn't enjoy any sexual intercourse anytime soon) got his friends to try and jump me while I was running around the track. I nearly escaped injury by smacking them with the closest thing that I could grab, which happened to be a neon orange, rubber cone. Then, one of his dumbass friends got their dickhead stuck in the damn cone and had to be sent to the hospital so they could cut him free (don't see why they couldn't have done it here), and since no one saw the SOBs trying to beat me up, I get a month of detention. I mean, WHAT THE HELL!!!! Since when is self-defense a crime? Is it my fault for punishing the guy for trying to kill me and that his asshole friend's head is beyond huge?

**3. **Wow, déjà vu. The same son of a bitch tried, once again, to trip me while I was going down the stairs. And I, once again, had to retaliate by attempting to rip his balls off and stapling it to his head. I would have succeeded too, except the thought of actually TOUCHING his lower region, even if two layers of cloth (at least I HOPE two layers, I mean, some guys don't like wearing underwear or boxers) are between my hands and his genitals, was just too disgusting, so I settled kneeing him in his stomach, then pushing him off the stairs. He fell pretty far too.

**2.** While getting my stuff from my locker, I saw Aoshi and Tomoe leaning against the wall opposite from me. At first, I didn't think too much of it. Then, I saw that they were getting PRETTY close. And he was looking at her so, you know, tenderly that I wanted to kick her pretty face in. Then… then… THEY FUCKING KISSED!!!!!!!!! Right in front of me, his undying crush! Okay, so maybe I'm overreacting. They ALMOST kissed, but Tomoe had an attack of prudentness (is that a word?) and turned her head so he kissed her on her cheek. But the fact that Aoshi WANTED to kiss her was enough.

Now, I bet you're all wondering, what could be worse than seeing Aoshi getting to first base with Tomoe (for the first time, I might add) right in front of me and everyone else. Well, if you're brave and willing to witness something that will give you nightmares for months and may send you to a therapist, scroll down:

Scroll down

Scroll down

Scroll down

Keep scrolling

Come one, if you want it, work for it!

Scroll

Scroll

Scroll on down

May I warn you, what you are about to see is highly grotesque.

So keep scrolling

Did you just eat? Cause I'd advise you not to read this if you have.

All righty then, are we all tuckered out and ready to kill the author?

Just keep scrolling

Scrolling scrolling scrolling

Scroll

Scroll

Scroll

Scroll

Scroll

Scroll

Scroll

Scroll

Scroll

And the number 1 reason why today SUCKED is...

**1. **I, Misao Makimachi, witnessed my math teacher, Mr. Shishio, who is said to be over 60 years old and is covered with scabbing first-degree burns (chemistry accident, don't ask), MAKING OUT with the 19 year old secretary. On his desk. With his hands up her shirt… and her legs straddling his waist.

THEY WERE BASICALLY HUMPING EACH OTHER FOR GOD SAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!

And on school property! I will never look at his desk the same way again. It was just… so… grotesque! His blackened skin rubbing against hers. His wrinkled and horribly chapped lips mashed against hers. My mind has been scarred and my left eye will NOT stop twitching.

I just stood there, trying to grasp a hold of the image before me. But when he started to take off her shirt, that snapped me out of my trance. I don't think I've ever run faster (or screamed louder). Math was my next period too! I think I skipped and hid in the girl's bathroom. I had to miss seeing my dear Aoshi, but I don't think I have enough self-control not to throw up if I saw Mr. Shishio!

Well, now I'm off to bed. Guess what I'm gonna dream about tonight (and for the next few hundred nights for that matter)? I'll give you a hint. He's burnt, old, and humping the secretary. (Shudder, shudder)

So, how was that for disgusting? Well, you might not think so, but I sure as hell do! Anyways, time to...

**Thank the reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Iris:** Thank you muchly for your review. Really, you flatter me. Well, I updated! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too.

**Mini-Lilian: **Thank you for reviewing and putting me in your fav stuffs. I really appreciate it.

**Jessica Richardson: **Thank you so much for reviewing. I really appreciate it. I hope this chapter was long enough for you. :)

**White Wolf: **Misao/Aoshi fics are my favs too! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**Rachel:** Yeah, Misao is really hurting in this chapter. But no matter, I am the authoress and I WILL bring Misao and Aoshi together!!!!!

**Tesuka-chan: **Yeah, Tomoe and Aoshi, who would've thought? And I luv Meg Cabot's books, especially All-American Girl, hence the lists in my chapters.

**Little Sakura-chan:** Thank you so much for reviewing, and really, your compliments made me feel so happy.

Well, that's all for today! Though I do have to ask you a question... should I continue with the lists in each chapter, or switch over to third person. You decide! Happy Holidays!


	3. Fated to Forever Be An Androgynous Being

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my precious fanfics.

Sorry for the LONG delay in updating. Thank Iris for reminding me of my duty as a fanfic writer. Also, many thanks to all who reviewed. 20 REVIEWS! For one chapter! I feel so overwhelmed! Anyways, enjoy this short chapter:

Here's a tip for single guys. A way to a girl's heart is to be chivalrous. If you hold the door open for her, even if you don't know her, a gracious smile and a whispered thank you will be your reward.

However, the best way to get a girl to fall head over heels in infatuation with you is when she drops something, like one of her books, or a pencil, pick it up and hand it to her. Don't forget to smile. Your image will be forever imprinted into her mind. Trust me.

How do I know? First hand experience of course. That's how I first met Aoshi. When I was in seventh grade, and he was in 10th, I hadn't really thought of him as my ideal guy. I just knew him as the tall and eerily quiet sophomore who rides my bus.

Anyways, as I was hurrying to catch the bus one afternoon, my pencil case fell from my backpack and fell to the ground. Just my luck, it was open, so everything in it went flying to the four corners of the school. Cursing my second-rate backpack, I dropped to my knees and found myself staring into the face of, who else, Aoshi Shinomori. He helped me pick up most of the items (my eraser and pencil sharpener remain missing to this day) before walking away.

I still missed the bus, and I think that I might have been able to collect everything faster if he hadn't helped, but it was the thought that counts. Since then, every time I saw him, my heart does this weird fluttering thing. I used to blame it on indigestion, but it was too big a coincidence that it happened every time he was near.

Yes, I got a little obsessive. Found out his name, where he lived, that he was an only child, that he lived with his mother because his father had died. The works. I even found out that his favorite color was dark blue and his favorite drink was tea. I think, for a short period of time, I would only wear clothes that were dark blue and bathed myself with green tea crystals…

After about a year or so, reality struck and I realized that although he was the perfect guy for me, I was not his dream girl. Let me tell it, that revelation hurt. I guess it happened when I had finally gotten the nerve to go up to Aoshi and ask him for the time. Dorky, yes, wimpy, definitely, but it was a safe way to get him to talk to me, even if it was only one sentence.

So, I was walking towards him, trying to look casual, when Tomoe (except I didn't know her name back then), started talking to him. That wasn't so bad, until he put his arm around her and she started to giggle. According to Amore magazine, this was a surefire sign that they were dating, or at least wanted to date.

I just turned myself around and ran off. I didn't have any pictures of him to tear up, so I just cried in my pillow for awhile. Okay, so maybe I overreacted. It wasn't like he was cheating on me or anything. He didn't even know who I was for crying out loud (no pun intended).

Sure enough, one week later, Tomoe and Aoshi were boyfriend and girlfriend. Broke my heart to pieces.

Although I hated to do so, I accepted that I would never be romantically connected to Aoshi. I learned to control that annoying heart flutter and I learned to be more silent when thinking snide comments about Tomoe (after all, she's not THAT bad).

I'm still not over him. That, at least is obvious. Sometimes, I get so emotional I feel like I just want to throw myself off a cliff and end it all. Then I realize that I'm too much of a wimp and that I'm deathly afraid of heights.

Aoshi's still completely oblivious to my affection, and he's only going to be here for another 4 months before he graduates high school. Then, the chances of EVER seeing him again are incredibly slim.

Now I wish more than ever that I were 12 inches taller, 10 pounds lighter, two years older, and three boob sizes larger. That would get his attention...

Then again, I highly doubt that'll ever happen. At least not in the distant future. Kami, why'd I have to be stuck in a short, overweight, preadolescent body? Why couldn't I have the body of a swimsuit model. Or at least grow some boobs? Am I fated to be an androgynous being for all eternity! Have mercy on my soul!

Okay, getting a little dramatic there. But honestly, no guy has EVER taken romantic interest in me. I'm too tomboyish, they see me as only a friend or a sister (which is even worse), they're not ready to be in a relationship, I've heard it all. All the bull-crappy excuses ever made. That's why I'm NEVER making the first move EVER again.

But I digress, back to the subject at hand. I really do like Aoshi, although sometimes I wonder why. I mean, sure, he was nice enough to help me pick up my pencils and he certainly is good-looking enough, but what about his personality. He doesn't look like a social kind of person...

Which is why I have a new mission then. To capture Aoshi Shinomori's heart before those four months are up. Mission Impossible much? I mean, first, he has to break up with Tomoe. Then I have to work up the courage to talk to him. Then I have to get him to ask me out. The fact that I only have two classes with him, one of which we can't talk in, makes the mission even more unlikely to be successful. Well, where there's a will, there's a way. I mean what have I got to lose… except my pride, dignity, self-esteem… but those aren't that important to me.

I'll have to make a complicated plan with all the works, put myself on a diet, buy some of those "grow taller" pills, get a push up bra, and work on my flirting skills. Not so hard... right?

Now all I have to do is survive detention…

* * *

Yeah, to clear things up, Misao is NOT fat. She, being a teenager and possesing low self-esteem thinks that she's fat. She kind of wants to be like those anorexic supermodes or something. Yeah, so that "lose 10 pounds" thing was just a play on her insecurity. Nothing else. I do NOT think that Misao is even CLOSE to overweight! 

Sorry if that was really lame and really short, but I haven't updated in SUCH a long time. Thank Iris for reminding me, or I would've NEVER updated. Hope to update sometime soon, but I don't really know what's gonna happen. Some detention drama more like. So, how'd you like this incredibly pointless and short chapter? It was inspired by a true story.

A month or so ago, I was racing down the stairs to my locker, but my compass case dropped out of my binder and the stuff in it ricocheted out of it. This seventh grader helped me pick the stuff up, but he sorta screwed it up. Still, now I'll forever remember him.

Yeah, anyways, time to thank the faithful reviewers. I WUV you ALL!

**Thank the Reviewers:**

**Iris:** I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating. Thanks very much for the wonderous review. Hope this chapter satisfied you. Can't wait to hear about what you thought.

**Little Sakura-chan:** You're reading this in school 0o0! That's so daring! I'm so glad you thought that the chapter was funny. I try my best to make people laugh.

**Keito-chan:** Sorry that this chapter wasn't as indepth, but I promise that next chapter will be longer and more indepthish (not that that's a real word). Thank you for the review and the suggestions. I'll be sure to keep them in mind when I'm writing the next chapter.

**Angelic-Behavior:** Hope your stomach feels better. I'm so relieved that people actually thought the chapter was funny! Thank for the inspiring review!

**Iris (again):** I now pronounce you, story and wife! I can't wait for the invitation to the wedding. When's it gonna take place. I do so love summer weddings.

**Queen of all Chipmunks:** AHHHHH! Don't sic the chipmunks on me! I'm deathly allergic... Hope you liked this chapter and that you have control over your chipmunks. I don't want anything gnawing on my toe when I'm trying to sleep...

**unicornfan:** I love Meg Cabot's books too! She's an awesome author. I didn't know you were supposed to call him Mr. Makato... well, I doubt people would've none who he was if I didn't call him Mr. Shishio, but thanks for the tip. The tomoe/aoshi pairing was inspired by another fanfic that I read which had them as a couple, but only for a short while. Everyone knows that Aoshi and Misao were meant to be together!

**tesuka-chan:** Hi! I'm so glad you liked this chapter. Well, I couldn't do third person, cause it tends to be redundant when I write in that style, but I got rid of the lists... at least in this chapter. I hope this chapter is just as satisfyingly funny.

**Formetoknowandyoutoneverfindout:** Glad you liked the story!

**Momo-ChAn1:** I'm glad that you thought that this was a cute story. I enjoy making my readers like what I'm writing.

**sonia:** Hope you liked this chapter. I finally updated, so I hope it's enjoyable.

**catobsessedgirl:** I have written more.

**nikki:** I'm glad that this is an original fic. Generic ones get on my nerves...

**WhiteRabbit5:** Thanks so much for the very helpful tip. And thanks for not reporting me. I wouldn't want this story to get deleted now, would I? I deleted most of the f words cept for one. That ending was very traumatic for me to write...

**Kohaku Rose:** Misao is based off of all the closet fangirls. Obsessed, but not ready to admit it. Glad you like the chapter!

**Pego:** Many thanks. I'm so glad that the popularity of the ever genki Misao has risen. She's my second fav. character (after Aoshi, of course).

**xMiss Merryx:** SARAH! You've reviewed! Yay! Thanks for letting me watch The Breakfast Club. Hope you enjoyed this chappie.

**indigochipmunk:** American Girl DEFINITELY rocks my socks! I'm really glad you liked the story. Hope you liked this chapter.

Also, many, thousands of thanks to any reviewer who I forgot to mention. These reveiws mean so MUCH to me. It makes me feel so loved. /Huggles all/ Now, make me feel loved and press the purplish-blue button! Till next I update!


	4. WEIRD

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my fanfics, which I love dearly! _huggles fanfics_

SPRING BREAK IS HERE! HAHAHAHA! So I guess you might expect me to update a tad bit more, and I think I might, but I've just started a new fanfic, "I Do, She Doesn't" which is an Inuyasha fic. DON'T KILL ME!

I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's not really that funny... and I think it's very short... so I really hope it's good enough...

* * *

Today… today was weird.

I had just gotten to school when I ran into Kaoru, my ex-best friend. Or rather, she ran into me. Literally…

Knocked me right off my feet too. And let me tell you, falling onto the dirty linoleum that made up my school's floor wasn't anywhere near my list of the things I wish would happen to me. It didn't even make the top 100.

I was just about ready to go and kick her ass, but she was crying… scratch that, she was close to HYSTERICAL. About that time, my natural female instinct kicked in and I found myself leading Kaoru into the girl's bathroom and cleaning her up.

Her eyes were still red and puffy, but at least her face didn't get blotchy like mine did when I cried. I kept pressing her for information; gently of course, I didn't want to send her into a state of hysteria again. At first, it was really hard to understand what she was saying, but I managed to hear three key words. Kenshin, dating, and Tomoe.

To me, this was some of the best news I'd heard in a long time, but I couldn't act like I was happy that the fem-boy had broken my friend's heart. I mean, Kaoru's been crushing on Kenshin ever since the summer when he had saved her from drowning. That's at least seven years, which is a whole lot longer than I've liked Aoshi.

So part of me was a happy as hell, while the other part of me was sad for Kaoru and angry at Kenshin for hurting her. Then again, he was always pretty oblivious to Kaoru's more than conspicuous love for him, so he had probably had hurt her unintentionally. I never did get why Kaoru continued to chase after Kenshin. I mean, I bet if she'd confessed her undying love for him, he'd just "oro" and look utterly confused.

How he managed to get Tomoe to break up with Aoshi and go out with him were beyond me. I mean, even besides the fact that Kenshin was a freshman, like Kaoru and me and Tomoe was a senior, Aoshi, well, he was GORGEOUS and Kenshin was… not…

Okay, so maybe Kenshin's a tad bit cute, like a little puppy, but I totally didn't go for sensitive guys. I was all for the silent, brooding types. They were just so much more intriguing to me.

Which is probably why I feel so attracted to Aoshi, despite the slim to none chances of getting him to return my feelings. I do hate unrequited crushes so much…

And it wasn't just Aoshi. Noooooooo, I've had more unrequited crushes than I can possibly count.

Even though I didn't start liking guys until sixth grade, I still managed to fall into infatuation with a whole butt-load of them before Aoshi. But, being the hopeless tomboy that I am, most of the guys only saw me as a "friend". It's no secret that guys like girly girls who wear make-up, short skirts, tight tops, and expensive perfume. It's also no secret that I have never worn make-up in my life, do not even OWN a skirt, prefer sweatshirts to slinky tank-tops and am allergic to perfume of any kind.

I swear I should've been born a guy; I certainly act enough like one…

But I shouldn't have been throwing myself a pity party when it was obviously Kaoru who needed one.

So I started to rattle off the reasons why she was so much better without Kenshin and proceeded to call him every insult I could think of from "twisted little bastard" to "two-faced, imbecilic freak" (hey, I was running out of offensive adjectives).

By the time I had finally finished my rant about how horrible Kenshin was and how he didn't deserve her; she looked a lot calmer and had stopped crying. I knew she was going to be alright when she started joining in bashing of Kenshin. I couldn't help but feel guilty though, because Kenshin was actually a really nice guy, who was just a little dense when it came to romance.

When the late bell rang, Kaoru had managed to collect herself and we were best friends again, which is definitely a good thing because she's about the only person I know that can stand my overly energetic personality and it was getting pretty lonely eating lunch everyday alone.

However, I was even happier at the fact that Aoshi was now SINGLE AND UP FOR GRABS! And if that makes me a horrible friend for being happy about this, so be it.

Okay, skip ahead a few hours because nothing to phenomenal happened… except during Chemistry where Kaoru "accidentally" spilled bleach all over Kenshin. I think she meant to just get his clothes, but it got all over his hair too, so now some patches of his hair are orange while the rest of it is red. He didn't even get angry though, which I found really weird… I mean, if someone had done that to me, they'd be pounded into the ground faster than you can say "whoops".

But, anyways, I had detention after school… for the next MONTH just because I attacked some bastard because he and his stupid cronies tried to jump me during gym class. I might be short, but mess with me and you'll find your head stuffed up your ass!

So, even though I'm a pretty violent girl, I've never actually been CAUGHT before so I've never actually been in detention. I wasn't scared per se, because I knew I'd be able to take on anyone who tried to harass me

What I was worried about was how I was going to hide this from Okina. I mean, he's my grandpa and all that, not to mention my legal guardian, but he tends to overreact when I get into trouble. Like the time I spilled hot tea all over this customer that kept bombarding me with sexual innuendo. I mean, a girl can only take so much and I just sort of snapped after he kept asking me to lick his lollipop…

I mean, come on, that's just DISGUSTING and I told Okina too, but did he sue the guy for sexual harassment? Noooooooooo, instead, I had to go and write the bastard an apology and work extra hours in order to pay for the hospital bill (how tea managed to leave first-degree burns all over his lower region, I will never know).

Geez, is there no justice in this world?

Anyways, Okina thinks that I've signed up for a book club that meets after school everyday. I feel pretty guilty, tricking my grandpa and all that, but, COME ON, like you wouldn't do the same thing!

So, when I walked through the doors that led to where detention was held, I certainly didn't expect to see…

"Aoshi-senpai!"

Yep, today was definitely going to be weird…

* * *

So? How was it? Does it honestly suck? Please do tell me!

And of course, before I forget, I must...

**THANK THE REVIEWERS:**

**xMiss Merryx**: Yep, that's Misao! Many thanks for reviewing! SPRING BREAK woot! See you in school in 10 days !

**Little Sakura-chan**: I'm really glad you liked the boob joke, it was a personal fav. of mine too! Blargh, lucky you, computers are usually full at 7:30 at my school because all the pervy boys are trying to look up nudie pics...

**Blue-Luminaire**: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks so much for reviewing!

**Kohaku Rose**: I just realized what your username means! Amber Rose! At least I think so, cause in Inuyasha, Kohaku supposedly means amber... correct me if I'm wrong, I'm still a little unsure on Japanese translations, which is probably why I use so little japanese phrases in my stories... Yes, a toast, to Misao and Aoshi!

**Iris**: I dub you my e-mail buddy! Seriously, you are the only one at fanfiction dot net who's EVER e-mailed me! And you guessed right, Aoshi is here. I'll definitely have something happen in detention. This fanfic is moving way too slowly, must hurry the plot up... Thanks so much for e-mailing me to remind me (yet again, I have to do something with my memory...) about updating. At least I didn't wait an entire MONTH this time, only two weeks I think... I hope you liked this chapter!

**unicornfan**: Same, they always have the last name first, and they always switch from calling the character their first name and their last name. I get so confused . THEY ARE! You're not joking right? They're ACTUALLY making American Girl into a movie? squeals Yeah, I know that Misao is crazy skinny, but so many of my friends are too and they're always complaining about how they're "fat" and stuff, and I always have to go and say "no, you're CRAZY SKINNY!" You want to be short? I want to be taller! I'm already fairly tall (5 feet 5 inches), but I wann be 5'9" cuz I'm just weird like that . I hope you liked this chapter and thanks so much for reviewing!

**no one in particular**: Thanks so much for the compliment! I liked that line too and I often use that to describe myself, but then everyone starts thinking I'm depressed and cut myself O.o! Aoshi/Misao's my fav couple too, which explains why I'm writing it... Anyways, thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Anonymous T**: Have updated, although two weeks isn't what you'd call ASAP... so I'm really glad you reviewed and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!


	5. Familiar Faces

Disclaimer: I do not own anything BUT my fanfics... which I haven't updated in forever... T.T

GAH! I know, I know, I haven't updated in what, two months? DON'T KILL ME!

Well, I would've updated maybe two weeks earlier, but the file got deleted somehow... glares at computer

And well, this chapter is really, really, really short. Seriously though, it's only one and a quarter pages on Microsoft Word, but I'm leaving for Ocean City in 10 minutes and I had to finish this today or I'd probably never get the chance to until summer vacation starts.

So, enjoy and don't hurt me...

* * *

_Last time..._

_ I feel pretty guilty, tricking my grandpa and all that, but, COME ON, like you wouldn't do the same thing!_

_So, when I walked through the doors that led to where detention was held, I certainly didn't expect to see..._

_"Aoshi-senpai!"_

_Yep, today was definitely going to be weird._

_

* * *

_  
Okay, I'll admit, shouting out Aoshi's name like that was… not exactly the smartest idea. But, I mean, what does "smart" really mean?

'Not stupid you moron.' The fairly rebellious part of my mind snapped.

Yes, my mind talked to me. I'm weird, get over it.

Ahem, anyways, right after I squawked out his name, I found myself staring into Aoshi's deep blue-green eyes which were burning into my soul and poring into my deepest secrets. Actually… in reality, they were greenish blue, but they just looked sort of irritated.

Not that I blamed him. I mean, the poor guy just got his metaphorical heart stomped on when Tomoe left him for Kenshin, who, by the way, still has those orange patches in his hair from the whole "bleach incident". In my opinion, that's like picking candied pecans over gourmet chocolate truffles. There's no logic in her decision. Not that I'm complaining though…

Or it might've been the fact that he had been reading and I had interrupted his train of thought.

But back to the present:

"Excuse me, but do I know you?" He asked in that absolutely sigh-worthy voice of his, although it was laced with exasperation (I mean, after news traveled that he was single he's been swarmed by the majority of the female population in our school, teachers included).

"Um… no?" I replied, although my answer was more of a question.

"Then why did you call my name?" He asked, and I could almost feel his urge to roll his eyes.

"Er… I… didn't?" Once again, I answered in what sounded like a question.

"Yes you did." He responded, this time not bothering to cover his annoyance.

"Oh… that… oh no, I just… sneezed, yeah, I have allergies to… you know pollen, from like plants and stuff that are, um… well, outside and… yeah." I cut myself off after an embarrassing amount of rambling managed to escape my mouth.

When he went back to his book without replying, I gave a relieved sigh and quickly hurried to an empty seat. Of course, not just any empty seat. It had to be in an area where I could stare adoringly, but also discreetly at Aoshi without any distractions.

Luckily, such a seat was open and I immediately took it. It was, if my memory serves me correctly, two rows down and three seats across from where Aoshi was sitting.

It was fairly perfect. Me, peeking over my gigantic Algebra 2 textbook at Aoshi, who was basically oblivious to the pair of eyes boring into his back. Of course, perfect times are really only there to be destroyed, and mine did not have a different fate.

"Geez, I know you've never been laid, but isn't it a little obvious that staring at him isn't gonna do the job?"

I must have jumped, what, three feet? And when I finally managed to calm my frantically beating heart, I turned around to chew off the head off whoever had just taken off 10 years of my life.

By doing so, I found myself face to face with someone who I can only call "The Bastard".

"Miss me?" He asked, smiling innocently.

It took every ounce of self-control left in my body not to pound his face in.

* * *

Okay, yes, I know, too short, but while we're on the topic, can anyone guess who "The Bastard" is? 

Anyways, I've got to split soon, but before I go...

It's that time again...

**THANK THE REVIEWERS: **

**Iris: **Ack, I know I promised I'd update two weeks ago, but... well... ask my computer continues to glare. I hope you haven't been eaten alive yet, or at least not fully digested so you can read this uber short chapter. An update is within the close future however! It's so nice to have an e-mail buddy!

**no one in particular: **/recieves glomp/ Well, this is yet another short one, which I'm still feeling guilty over... Hope you enjoyed it!

**Monique: **A good majority of people in my school are only known as "bastard". And I agree, definite girl drama. I'm good at that, after all, I am of the dominate gender.

**M. Makimachi: **Yay! I always do like to make people laugh. Hope this chapter was close to your expectations.

**sassysardinee: **Ugh! That's just nasty! Why must you bring that up! cringes Hmmm... at this point, I'm thinking we're both Misao... which is really weird.

**midnight song: **Well, my theory is, as long as Misao and Aoshi get together, who really gives about the other couples. Am I right? But not to worry, Tomoe will unexpectantly go on a trip far, far away.

**Keito-chan: **Er... I'm pretty sure two months later isn't your definition of "now", but I did update!

**Adelaide MacGregor: **So glad you liked it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, no matter how short...

**rikku:** I'm not quite sure that er... interaction between Aoshi and Misao would be considered a conversation, but they DID talk!

**Darkest Protector: **Awww, thanks! You don't know how much that means to me. I mean, every time I see a review alert, I involuntarily cringe because I'm always afraid it'll be a flame (bad experience in my earlier years...). You really made my day with that review. I'm really glad you liked my fanfiction and I hope this chapter didn't lower your expectations.

Whew, well, that's all folks! See you in... um... well... hopefully soon, right?


	6. Unmasking and Introducing

Hey, miss me? I know, I know, I haven't updated in like a month, but hopefully this chapter will make up for it. It's a lot longer than my usual chapters. Oh, and you all get to find out who "The Bastard" is! Isn't that exciting? Okay, roll disclaimer:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my fanfics.

* * *

_Last time:_

"_Geez, I know you've never been laid, but isn't it a little obvious that staring at him isn't gonna do the job?"_

_I must have jumped, what, three feet? And when I finally managed to calm my frantically beating heart, I turned around to chew off the head off whoever had just taken off 10 years of my life._

_By doing so, I found myself face to face with someone who I can only call "The Bastard"._

_"Miss me?" He asked, smiling innocently._

_It took every ounce of self-control left in my body not to pound his face in._

_

* * *

_

Okay, so I lied. But with a comment like that, who WOULDN'T retaliate? Granted, most people would counter with an equally biting comment. I, on the other hand, decided to injure "The Bastard" not emotionally, but physically. Why? Well, basically because it was 1) easier and 2) a lot more satisfying on my part.

Like they say, you have your way, and I have mine.

Simply put, my fist met his nose.

I was sort of rusty since I hadn't really punched anyone in a while, which would explain why his nose didn't break. However, it did start to bleed, and he did start squealing like a little girl. Which, now that I look at it, was both good and bad.

Good, in that it was fairly obvious that he had paid for his comment and bad in that well…

"Ms. Makimachi! What is the meaning of this?"

See what I mean.

I tried denying it, but it was pretty hard. I mean, for one, I was the only one sitting even relatively near him, and two, my hand was pretty bloody (he's one of those guys who have projectile nosebleeds). I was caught red-handed… literally.

So "The Bastard" was sent to the nurse and I was sent to the principal's office.

HOWEVER, on my way out the classroom, I looked over at Aoshi and I SWEAR he almost smiled at me! Granted, it might've been a contemptuous smirk, but well, I'm just thankful it was a facial expression. I know, I'm so pathetic. A total disgrace to the feminist world of today.

Anyways, I was pretty lucky. I just said something about being sexually harassed and self-defense and I was let off the hook. Of course, I had to pretend to cry a little and look all embarrassed, but the guy was a total push-over, so it wasn't hard or anything.

I was back in the classroom nine minutes later (a personal record). I even got enough nerve to wink at Aoshi when I reentered the room. He sort of nodded back at me, which was good in that it meant he acknowledged my presence. So I was pretty satisfied so far. I mean, if things kept going this way, I could rule the world. Ok, maybe not, but at least detention wouldn't suck so much.

A few minutes after I came in, "The Bastard" shuffled in with a large clump of paper towels smashed against his nose (which I concluded was still bleeding pretty heavily). Glaring at me, he went back to his desk. Surprisingly, he didn't bother me besides muttering a few choice words under his breath. Guess he wasn't used to being punched in the nose.

The wimp…

* * *

The next seventy or so minutes were fairly uneventful. I alternated between staring at Aoshi (although discreetly so to avoid any unneeded confrontations) and trying to balance my pencil on my nose. What can I say? I do weird things when I get bored. Like that time I spent a whole math period trying to carve my name into the desk. Not too smart. Had to spend a whole months allowance to pay for the damned thing…

But I digress.

Anyways, while I was in the middle of fantasizing about Aoshi (I refuse to go into details), these two kids walked into detention. Luckily for them, the teacher was asleep (or dead, I couldn't quite tell).

I was hoping that they wouldn't sit next to me, not because I was feeling particularly hostile, but because my perfect view of Aoshi would be ruined. There were 30 minutes left in detention and I didn't want to waste a single one.

No such luck.

It was like I was a magnet and they were two paperclips!

I blanched involuntarily at the horrific analogy that my mind had just created.

"Paperclips!" I muttered to myself, wondering where on earth that had come from.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice that the two new arrivals had seated themselves so that I was in the middle.

Unfortunately for me, because of this new seating arrangement, I could only see two-thirds of Aoshi, which greatly grieved me, although not so much so that I was immediately thrown into a great sea of pain and agony that threatened to engulf me.

After all, I may like the guy, but in no way am I obsessed.

Instead, I studied my new seatmates. To my right sat a girl. Or at least I think it was a girl. It was sort of hard to tell really. I mean, she had medium length hair styled in a sort of a bob and was dressed like a girl. An oriental styled dress, a few chain bracelets, open-toed pumps, but the thing was, and please do pardon me if I sound insensitive or crude, her chest was flat.

And I mean FLAT. Not a single bump. And her dress was skintight too. I mean, she had to be at least 14 and most girls start puberty at 10. She was even flatter than me, and that's saying something.

To my left, however, the person was definitely male. How did I know? He was the vice president of the SGA AND Mr. Shishio's nephew (I know, creepy right?). I couldn't quite remember his name. Sojourner? Shiro? Sashimi? Anyways, I actually found him creepier than the "girl". I mean, I know rumors aren't always right, but I heard that he had almost killed a guy at his old school. And, the little detail that he lived with Mr. Shishio was definitely a factor (what person wouldn't be messed up after having to put up with him everyday?). Not to mention the fact that he was reading a book whose cover picture was six people shish-kabobed with a metal pole.

When I finished observing them, I found myself drifting back to my former position (slumped over the desk staring dreamily at Aoshi, or rather two-thirds of Aoshi). I sort of forgot about the two of them and "The Bastard" hadn't been bothering me lately, so I didn't bother trying to cover up my staring.

"Not bad. He's pretty cute." The "girl" commented, jolting me out of the Aoshi-induced coma I had been in.

I guess I was looking pretty flustered because Shiguro or whatever his name noticed.

"Now, now Kamatari, it's not nice to tease." He scolded, although the smile he was trying to hide behind his hand said otherwise.

"Aw, I wasn't. I was just saying that er…" She paused, obviously unable to remember my name.

"Misao." I offered.

"Right, I was just saying that Misao here has good taste, that's all." She pouted, crossing her arms across her (nonexistent) chest.

Shippou (or whatever) raised an eyebrow, "But I thought Shishio-sama was the only one you thought attractive?"

"You like Mr. Shishio? EW!" The Bastard exclaimed nasally (the paper towel still clamped against his nose).

"Shut up asshole." She replied without even looking at him.

I liked her instantly, even though those had been my thoughts exactly.

"All I'm saying, Soujiro, is that although Shishio-sama is the only man who I consider my true love, I still have the freedom to decide if a male is comely or not." Kamatari said, ignoring the muffled squawk that came out of my mouth at her declaration of love.

"Like, even though my heart belongs only to Shishio-sama, I can easily say that Aoshi over there is a hot piece ass whereas this moron here resembles a porcupine more than a human, much less a good-looking one," Kamatari explained, pointing at "The Bastard".

I couldn't help laughing. I mean, he DID look like a porcupine with his gravity-defying hair.

"Hey! That's not funny!" he protested indignantly, "And the name's Yahiko. Not moron, not asshole, not bastard, YAHIKO!"

"Oh, I've heard of you. You're that boy genius. Aren't you only seven or something?" Soujiro (I knew his name started with an "S") asked.

"Seven? Are you on crack? Can't you see I'm ten?" Yahiko (although I still prefer to call him "The Bastard") retorted.

"Tch, it's not our fault that you're short." Kamatari shot back, tossing her hair with a flip of her hand.

"You… you shut up!" He snapped before crossing his arms and glaring us.

Rolling her eyes, Kamatari switched her attention back onto me.

"So, I see we have a first-time with us. I'm Kamatari and he's Soujiro, as you probably already heard. What'd you do to get thrown into this place anyways?" She asked, leaning her head against her palm.

"Got caught stuffing Porcupine Head's friend into a cone." I answered as nonchalantly as I could, ignoring Yahiko's angry huff.

Both of them laughed (a good sign, if I do say so myself).

"So that was why the ambulance had to come." Soujiro mused, smiling.

"Keh! Not my fault the guy had a watermelon for a head." I retorted, managing to incite yet another laugh from the twosome.

"How long are you in for?" Kamatari asked.

"A month." I answered, groaning. Even though Aoshi was here (although I still didn't know why or how long) detention was still as boring as hell.

"Not too bad. I mean, one guy had to stay here after school for eight months. Then he got shipped off to military school… but that's beside the point." Kamatari told me.

"Um… if you don't mind me asking, what did you guys do to get detention?" I asked, hoping that I wasn't being too nosy.

"Got caught smoking pot and stealing the principal's car." Kamatari said casually.

I must've looked pretty shocked because Soujiro reached over and whapped Kamatari over the head with his book.

"Kamatari! Don't listen to him, we just had nothing better to do and Shishio-sama doesn't get out of the meeting discussing the school budget until five." Soujiro answered, rolling his eyes, "I can't wait to get my drivers license. Then Shishio-sama won't have to drive us everywhere."

"Oh, that ma— wait… did you say 'don't listen to HIM'?" I asked, wondering why I was making such a big deal over what might have been just a slip of words.

"Um… yes. What's the big deal?" Soujiro replied quizzically.

"Nothing… it's just… sh— I mean, he's… wearing a DRESS!" I all but screeched, wondering why no one else was freaking out.

"Uh huh. I think it elongates my neck, don't you think?" Kamatari responded.

"Definitely, and it makes your legs look— wait! Don't change the subject! Ok, so let me get this straight. You're a guy who dresses as a girl and you love Mr. Shishio. So that makes you a…" I paused, trying to find the most politically correct words.

"A transsexual fa—" Yahiko started to say before I shut him up by kicking him in the shin (which was pretty tricky considering that he was sitting behind me).

Fortunately, before anything else happened, the intercom switched on to inform us that the activity buses were here, signaling the end of my first day in detention.

Bolting out of my seat, I ran out of there like someone had set me on fire (or something like that). Shouting a quick good-bye to Kamatari and Soujiro, I burst through the double doors that led me outside.

It was pretty great, being able to walk around freely after being cooped up in school for an extra two hours.

Waiting for my bus to show up, I looked around for Aoshi, wanting to see him one last time before I left.

When my bus pulled into the parking lot, I still hadn't found him. Feeling disappointed, I lined up to get on.

Then I felt it. It was creepy, how I could almost just sense his presence. Okay, so maybe the smell of green tea tipped me off, but still.

I instantly stiffened when I felt him tap me on the shoulder.

Turning around to face him, I made sure to flash him my cutest smile.

"Yes?" I asked, glad that my voice didn't give away that I was experiencing a tiny nervous breakdown.

When he opened his mouth, I was almost CERTAIN that he was about to profess his undying love and devotion for me.

"Do you have the time?"

To tell you the truth, I almost tripped. Definitely not the words I was looking for.

Realizing that he was still waiting for my answer, I hurriedly pulled up my sleeve and told him.

He nodded his thanks then walked away. Sighing, I proceeded to look as he made his way further and further away from me, while occasionally glancing at his butt (a girl has needs after all).

What a disappointment. I had been hoping for so much more than a question about the time. I guess it just wasn't meant to be.

Feeling mildly depressed, I took one last look at him before I stepped onto my bus.

That's when something caught my eye.

On Aoshi's left wrist, as clear as day, was a watch.

* * *

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

Just kidding. Or am I? I dunno. It actually seems like a really good way to end this story. But, I really don't know. You'll have to tell me what you think. Should I end it or prolong it?

SQUEAL! I dunno why, but I just really liked that ending. And, if no one else caught it, In a previous chapter, Misao tried to use "Do you have the time" so she could talk to Aoshi!

Ok, so now I've brought in Kamatari and Soujiro and Yahiko. Was anyone surprised when you found out that he was "The Bastard"?

Anyways, hope that this chapter wasn't too painful to go through.

Oh, before I forget, it's time to...

**THANK THE REVIEWERS:**

**angelic-behaviour- **Awwww, thanks! I hate flames and your review was really considerate. That was really sweet of you. Hope you liked this chapter.

**Darkest Protector- **Have updated! Although a tad bit late (...he he). Sorry to make you wait. Hopefully this chapter was long enough! And you're partially right. Soujiro WAS introduced, but your comment was actually the reason why I brought in Kamatari and Soujiro. I was initially just going to add in Yahiko. So thanks for the inspiration!

**M. Makimachi- **I know, I hate cliffies, but I love writing them! Hope this isn't yet another dreadful cliffie, I wasn't sure. Well, now you know what happens! But what's next? Hmmm...

**Adelaide McGregor- **Nice! You guessed right... well... 1 out of 4, so 25 right... right? Aherm, anyways, thanks! I'm so glad you liked the chapter! And Kenshin? The Bastard? Our little red head? Never! Hope you have a nice vacation as well.

**Kenshingumi#6- **Ugh, I hate getting high off sugar. The "hangover" is awful... Blargh. But I digress. I'm really glad you found my story funny. It's supposedly a humor/romance, so I'm glad that so far it's at least it fits the humor genre. Romance, not so much right now... But hopefully soon!

**Iris- **Gah! I'm such a bad author! I always take forever to update! Thanks once more for reminding me. I had started, but I was sort of stuck in a rut (stupid rut). I can always count on you!

**wolf-enzeru- **Why thank you! I'm so evil, writing such a short chapter, but this one is at least twice as long. Hope it satisfies you!

**Keito-chan- **I was originally gonna have Sanoske be "The Bastard", but I had already named him rooster-head in a previous chapter, so I decided to bring in mini-rooster-head/porcupine-head! And depending on what definition of "soon" you are referring to, I have hopefully fulfilled your wishes and updated "soon".

**wanderinglunatick- **(is smacked and poked) Alright, alright! I give up! (j/k) Was Yahiko one of your guesses? It he was, then ding ding ding, you're an instant winner! Hopefully you still find this story humorous. Dialogue is so hard to write well...

**Shinichi- **I love having Misao paranoid. I just think she fits a slightly psychotic person nicely!

**mandella-sama- **As you wish master (does weird genie hand/head motion).

Well, that's all of them! Oh, and depending on the answers to my question (should this chapter be the last or not), I'll be going to Italy for 10 days, so I'll try and write the next chapter on the plane if needed. Till next time!


	7. Dropping Pencils

I know, it's amazing. I'm actually updating without waiting two months to do so! Thank summer vacation for that. This chapter is actually 7 pages long, but it's probably a lot shorter considering my access use of spacing.

Anyways, I've read the story through and it's really jumpy and has a lot of "I"s and there are holes in the plot, but hopefully, you'll chuckle a few times.

So please, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my fanfics and an occasional piece of clothing.

* * *

**Last time:**

"Do you have the time?"

To tell you the truth, I almost tripped. Definitely not the words I was looking for.

Realizing that he was still waiting for my answer, I hurriedly pulled up my sleeve and told him.

He nodded his thanks then walked away. Sighing, I proceeded to look as he made his way further and further away from me, while occasionally glancing at his butt (a girl has needs after all).

What a disappointment. I had been hoping for so much more than a question about the time. I guess it just wasn't meant to be.

Feeling mildly depressed, I took one last look at him before I stepped onto my bus.

That's when something caught my eye.

On Aoshi's left wrist, as clear as day, was a watch.

* * *

That night I was unable to do anything but analyze and reanalyze the scene over and over again in my head. Oh, and sigh, I could also sigh, but other than that, it seemed as though there wasn't any space left in my mind for anything else. 

As soon as I got home, I stumbled into my bedroom, locked the door and flopped onto my bed. I skipped dinner, a shower, and my homework, just thinking about, well, you know.

Luckily for me, my grandpa has learned not call me for dinner. My unusually acute nose smells when dinner's ready no matter how far away I am. When I don't show up, he's learned that that means I don't want to be disturbed.

Today, however, I didn't even smell the dump my cat took in her litter box. There were just so many reasons besides the one where he's actually secretly in love with me and wants nothing more than to grab me and… well, let's not get into details.

I mean, maybe his watch was broken, which was completely plausible.

There were just so many other explanations besides the one the most desirable one (at least on my part). I could have been hallucinating when I looked at his wrist, or maybe it wasn't a watch, but a bracelet made to look like a watch. Maybe I hadn't even looked at Aoshi but an Aoshi look-a-like who was the same height, was wearing the same outfit and had a watch whereas the real Aoshi was somewhere else without a watch.

You can see now, why I spent all day thinking about something as simple as a question about the time.

With each new motive, I grew more and more discouraged. My sighs turned from happy and hopeful to depressed and heart-wrenched (to throw some adjectives out there). I know, my life is just so angst-ridden. Pity me.

I would've called Kaoru, but she had enough problems without me adding some of my own emotional baggage. Apparently, Tomoe finally let go of the whole no kissing until after marriage thing (that girl has some serious morale issues) and was caught making out with Kenshin in the library two days ago. Now, whenever she sees a book, she starts crying. I think she's going a little over the top, but, well, it's just better to keep your thoughts to yourself around a girl on the brink of a nervous breakdown.

But Kaoru's tough, she'll get over it. After all, it's not like Kenshin hasn't had other girlfriends (as surprising as it might seem). There was Megumi's cousin, that girl he met in Italy over the summer, and, well, a bunch of others. But it's so obvious that Kaoru and Kenshin will hook up sooner or later. They were made for each other; Kenshin just had to realize it. Maybe it Kaoru got a boyfriend…

But whatever, not really my problem right now.

I couldn't call Megumi; she'd just laugh that annoying laugh of hers and tease me until I was forced to hang up.

Sano was out of the question. He didn't even know I liked Aoshi, and I hoped it would stay that way. With that mouth of his, the whole school would know before the day was through!

Kamatari and Soujiro were possible options, but I didn't know either of their phone numbers, and I had just met them today. It would've been presumptuous just call them, not to mention, I was scared that Mr. Shishio would pick up…

So I was forced to spend hours upon hours embroiled in my quest to find the reason why Aoshi had asked me the time when he already had a watch (assuming that he really did have a watch).

I mean, if he really wanted to talk to me, he would've said another sentence or two after I gave him the time, right?

But then again, he could've just asked someone else besides me. There were other people with watches in the parking lot. My watch wasn't even all that visible. Maybe he thought I didn't have a watch, and asked me as an ice-breaker.

And maybe I screwed up his tactic by just giving him the time and not saying something else!

ARGH! It was just so EXCRUTIATINGLY CONFUSING! I was slowly driving myself mad.

Finally, I fell asleep in the middle of wondering if Aoshi had a clone (told you I was going crazy).

It didn't get any better though. Even my dreams were plagued by Aoshi and his stupid watch.

Normally, I don't remember my dreams, but this time, it was an exception.

The background was very swirly and constantly changed colors. I was just standing there when someone tapped me on the back. I turned around and there was Aoshi, but instead of asking me what time it was, he poured tea on me, then started making out with Tomoe. And behind him was Yahiko, just laughing his head off. And when I finally managed to kill him, he came back as a porcupine.

You can imagine that when I woke up that I wasn't in the best of moods.

Sliding out of bed, I went through my daily routine before bounding downstairs for some breakfast. After skipping dinner, I was ravenous and I attacked my toast with savageness that almost scared me. I probably downed five glasses of milk, three pieces of toast and two plates of eggs.

On my way to school, I started thinking up my plan of attack. In other words, I came up with different techniques to spark a conversation between me and Aoshi.

This is what I came up with:

First, I would sit next to him in detention. Then, I would "accidentally" drop my pencil near him and "struggle" for a few moments to reach it (without success of course). Then, being the gentleman that I hoped he was, Aoshi would politely pick it up and hand it to me, which would be my cue to blush prettily and reply with a soft thank you.

Hey, if it worked for Tomoe, it'll work for me.

At first, I was going to ask for the time (if he was wearing the watch that I sighted yesterday) to clear up yesterday's confusion, but then I realized that there was a clock in the detention room. I was also going to ask him about the book that he was reading, but when I read a book, I usually don't like to be bothered.

Anyways, after thanking him, I would pull out a book on, what else, tea and the process in which it is made. Hopefully, he will look over at me, see the book, and fall madly in love, or at least ask me about it. Upon him asking, I will, in return, reply that I was doing a paper in Home Ec and if he knew anything on the subject. This will, if my knowledge of his love for the beverage is correct, spurn a meaningful conversation which will end in him asking me out on a date, or something like that.

With my plan all figured out, I went through the day without stress and as happy as I could be considering that I was in school.

Actually, in reality, I was a jumble of nerves. I mean, what if I screwed up? What if I accidentally hit him when I "dropped" my pencil? What if he wasn't even IN detention? That would SERIOUSLY suck. And what if he now hated tea and knew nothing of the subject? So many things could go wrong, and all of them would end up making me look like a stupid freshman (which, in many ways, I am).

By the time school ended, I was so nervous that I felt as if I would faint.

Stepping into the room, I could barely breathe.

Looking around, a jolt of disappointment hit me when I realized he wasn't there. Sighing, I sat down in the third row (as far away as I could get from Porcupine-Head).

Then, something amazing happened. Just as I was ready to give up all, guess who came through the door?

Aoshi, in all his glory.

And even more incredible; he went past the first row, past the second row and sat RIGHT NEXT TO ME!

I practically cried right then, I was so happy. Granted, he didn't even so much as look at me, but of all the desks, he chose the one next to me. That has to count for something, right?

I almost completely forgot about the whole plan, but I managed to regain my composure and "dropped" my pencil. It was perfect. Landing just out of my reach and near enough for him to pick it up, my plan was working smoothly.

Then… well… then things got a little screwed up.

During my attempts to get my pencil, I flailed around a little too much, and managed to tip my desk over. It was too late to steady myself and I braced myself for impact.

And what an impact it was!

I basically SMASHED my head against the metal bar that connected Aoshi's desk and chair. And let me tell you, it hurt like HELL!

To add insult to injury, I could just hear Yahiko laughing away from the other side of the room. I made a note to stuff his head in a toilet sometime soon.

Stumbling to my feet, I tried my best to walk out of the classroom with a shred of dignity left, but suffering from what felt like a concussion, I barely took three steps before loosing my balance and falling backwards.

Expecting yet another mind-blowing injury, this one, hopefully, knocking me out, I was surprised to feel myself suspended in mid-air.

"I should probably take her to the nurse." I heard Aoshi say, much to my joy, holding me in his arms.

I wish I could say that he carried me, wedding style out of the classroom or that he tenderly caressed my face and told me that it was going to be alright, but unfortunately, I blacked out.

It probably wasn't from the blow (after all, it hurt, but it wasn't THAT bad), but from the sheer feeling of being held in Aoshi's arms that overwhelmed me.

I woke up later to find myself lying in a cot with an icepack on my forehead.

Groaning, I looked at the clock. Although the numbers were a little blurry, I could easily see that I had missed the after-school buses. Sighing, I flopped back onto the cot and wondered how I was going to get myself out of this mess.

No doubt the nurse called my grandpa to tell him what happened, which would probably lead to him finding out about me being in detention. That combined with the fact that I had lied to him equaled, oh, six months of the cold shoulder and being cut off from anything modern (including running water).

Shuddering at the thought of having to go to the outhouse in the middle of the night, I didn't notice that someone else was in the room.

Well, that was, until they spoke up.

"Feeling better?"

Squeaking slightly, I shot up, fists ready in case I had to fight, until the dizziness forced me to lie back down.

"You shouldn't sit up too suddenly."

I scoffed, who was this guy to tell me what to do?

"Tch, whatever, but I need to go. I already missed the bus…"

"I can always take you home."

"Yeah right. I don't even know who you are! For all I know, you could be some stalker or a crazed maniac!"

"From the way you shouted out my name yesterday, I had the assumption that you had the knowledge of who I was."

Well, with that hint, I could easily figure out that the mysterious person I was talking to was Aoshi.

Then it hit me… I was ACTUALLY TALKING TO AOSHI!

But I refused to let myself let out a fangirlish squeal and glomp him until one of us passed out. No, I had to act cool.

"I told you already, I SNEEZED! Geez… Is it so impossible that a girl has allergies? Big ego much?"

So much for cool…

"You're a bad liar."

"… shut up."

"It's not very smart to yell at the person offering you you're only chance at getting home."

Was… was Aoshi TEASING me?

"And it's not very nice to tease a girl with a concussion."

"Touché."

"Thank you, now how 'bout that ride?"

"What ride?"

I almost blew up then (you usually aren't in the best of moods after denting your head), except when I looked up, I could've SWORN that he was smiling. REALLY! I'm not kidding. His lips had an upward tilt, just a tiny one, but it was there.

But I wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Oh, never mind. Just leave me here to slowly slip into the darkness that threatens to devour me whole like the inconsiderate, egotistical person you are."

"Okay."

"What!"

I know, I know, I have no willpower whatsoever.

"Calm down. You'll give yourself another concussion."

"Tch. I'm not the one threatening to leave an injured girl alone to go and fulfill his own selfish needs."

"Dramatic, aren't we?"

"I try."

"Let's go then. You're only going to feel sorrier for yourself if I leave you here."

"And what if I don't want to?"

"Then I leave you here alone to go and fulfill my own selfish needs."

"Point taken, let's go."

I didn't realize, until I had gotten INTO Aoshi's car, that my house was a twenty minute drive from school.

Twenty minutes with Aoshi. Heaven.

Twenty minutes making a fool of myself in front of Aoshi. Hell.

I still amazes me how I manage to get myself into these predicaments…

* * *

I can't belive how many of your were astonished by the fact that it was Yahiko who was "The Bastard". 

At first, I WAS going to have Sanosuke be "The Bastard", but I already mentioned him in the second chapter as Rooster-head, so that spoiled the plan. I was also going to substitute Sano with Saitoh, but that guy's way too old. I also wanted to do that guy with the broomstick hair, but I really don't know how he acts. So, Yahiko was in. I mean, I couldn't make him KENSHIN! Some things must remain sacred! (j/k)

My reason for having Yahiko as "The Bastard"? Well, he was the only annoying character that I was familiar with left. That's really it.

A LOT of people were certain it was Sano. Have a heart guys! He's not that bad. Hehehe, and besides, he'd never let Misao beat the shit out of him. At least... I don't think so...

Well, now I'm just rambling, so, why don't we put all this to good use, eh?

**THANK THE REVIEWERS-**

**Keito-Chan: **A very nice point. Why would I just END the story when I just brought in Kamatari and Soujiro? Unless I was planning to do a sequel... hmmmmm. (j/k) Hahahaha! Was it really that surprising that Yahiko was "TB" (I'm really getting tired of typing his nickname)? Hmmmm. I should've foreshadowed it a bit more. Eh, no matter. I'm really glad you liked the ending. It's one of the few things I liked about that chapter. Hope you like this one.

**wolf-enzeru: **Awwww, thanks! gets teary eyed Well, two weeks isn't really that long, and add in the time I was in Italy, this is actually the fastest that I've ever updated! Although the next chapter may take the usual time cackles SUFFER MORTAL! BUHAHAHAHAHA!

**-little oro-: **Hmmm... I never really thought of that. Maybe I should bring him in. Goodness knows this fanfic needs a bit of a jolt, although too many characters always confuses me. Ah well, it's gonna be a longwinded story that never ends anyways, might as well. Thanks for the suggestion! I'll definitely keep it in mind! (BTW, love your username)

**Neko-Yuff16: **Ho ho! And you were almost right! It's like we share the same brain! (not that I have much left to spare, heehee) And amazingly, I have updated soon (if you subtract 10 days for Italy).

**M. Makimachi: **Thanks! I made Misao forget Soujiro's name because, for a long time, I had no clue how to SPELL his name! So I didn't really have a choice. (Shhh, it's a secret, which is kind of stupid of me to put it up here where hundreds of people read it) Hope you enjoyed this chapter (and yes, I've decided to prolong it)

**Kenshingumi#6: **HAHAHAHA! That would be SO funny if Aoshi did actually forget he had a watch! I should probably have that be the reason... Hmmmm... Thanks for the idea!

**mandella-sama: **Yeah! I went there! THERE WERE SO MANY PIGEONS! It freaked me out. I kept trying to cover my head because I was afraid one of them would poop on me! I didn't really shop that much though because my mom was really pissy and everything was so expensive!

**tesuka-chan: **It's YOU! It's been so long since I've "talked" to you! My goodness, in a ranting mood much? (j/k) Thank you so much for the compliments! I'm blushing! (if I had the ability to, that is). As you can see, I've prolonged it. But once I've started, I can't stop. So you'd best speak up because past this chapter, I won't be able to stop and this story will soon became over twenty chapters late, just you wait! But I expect to uncover all the answers to your questions!

**no one in particular: **The ending was pretty fluffy wasn't it? But in this chapter, I've darkened it. Hehehehehe! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's a long one (at least for me).

**toosexyformymask: **Gah! Very well, I shall write on! Hey... aren't you supposed to be in Greece? Gasp! You have INTERNET ACCESS! Lucky. In Italy, I was lucky if I got to go to a public bathroom for free...

**Darkest Protector: **Whoah! I didn't realize that! It's quite symbolic really! Thanks for catching that! I'm really glad you liked it, and it really was because of you that I brought in Kamatari and Soujiro. I'm just one of those people who make up the story as I go along. I never really plan anything, so suggestions from reviewers are usually very welcome! Thanks again! And I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!

**Adelaide MacGregor: **True, I'll have to give you props for that 45 it is! A little carried away isn't the half of it! Kenshin! Of all the nerve! (j/k) But the rest of the guesses were quite sensible. You definitely are better at it then I am. I probably would've started listing random characters like Sano's half brother or something like that! Anyways, I'm really glad you liked the chapter! I hope you like this one too!

Well, that seems to be all of them! I feel so content now that I've added yet another chapter. I think next time, I'll definitely add in one of those top 10 lists like I used to do.

BTW, did anyone notice that I stopped cursing so much after like the third chapter? Weird huh?

Anyways, I'll try to write soon, although I wouldn't count on it. However, at gun point, I will be compelled to do so (although I'd prefer that that wouldn't happen).

Till next time!


	8. Car Trouble

_re-updated due to grammatical issues: 8/7/05_

Well, here it is, chapter eight, complete with a list and everything!

I've gone back to my old habits and this chapter is only half as long as my previous ones.

Sorry to say that Misao is (once again) the main focus of the chapter, but I'll be sure to put in some of the other characters later.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my fanfics.

* * *

**Last time:**

I didn't realize, until I had gotten INTO Aoshi's car, that my house was a twenty minute drive from school.

Twenty minutes with Aoshi. Heaven.

Twenty minutes making a fool of myself in front of Aoshi. Hell.

I still amazes me how I manage to get myself into these predicaments…

* * *

**10 Things NOT To Do While In Aoshi's Car (Which I Did Anyway)**

**10. **Thinking out loud and accidentally blurt out that you think silver cars are way tacky while walking towards the parking lot just because you were getting all weirded out by the silence and needed something to say. And since everyone knows that the gods are out to get me, Aoshi's car just HAPPENED to be silver. Go figure.

**9. **Opening the car door (while still babbling about something) and banging it into the neighboring car, leaving a sizable dent.

**8.** Realizing that the newly dented car is, indeed, Mr. Shishio's and looking forward to four years of Hell.

**7.** Throwing in my backpack (recently pronounced a dangerous weapon due to the massive textbooks which lay inside) into the car and have it not only spill the can of cold green tea all over the seats, but also crush Aoshi's right hand. Cut to the shot of me apologizing profusely while digging an ever deeper hole for myself.

**6.** Trying to wipe off all the tea from the seats and instead of drying said seats, only proceeding in staining them even more so than before.

**5. **During the car ride, deciding it was best not to talk, seeing as how much trouble my mouth has gotten me into, and instead looking at all the buttons that were within my finger's reach, then actually PRESSING one. Turned out to be the panic button, and just as its name proclaims, panic ensued.

**4.** Decided, maybe it WAS better to just talk and proceeded to make myself look like a stalker, for example-

"My favorite color is blue, not dark blue, which I know is your favorite color, but more of a turquoise, you know?

"How did you know my favorite color was dark blue?"

"Um…. Er… lucky guess?"

Now, picture this scenario happening over and over again, except substitute "dark blue" with green tea, where he LIVES, his favorite FOOD (miso soup for those who care to know), and etc. I fairly sure that around this time, he's really starting to regret giving me a ride.

**3. **Accidentally giving him the wrong directions (NOT because I wanted to spend more time with him, because trust me, after all the things I did, more time was not what I desired) and wasting an extra fifteen minutes before I realized that our surroundings were not getting, what I would call, familiar.

**2. **Realizing that making small talk probably wasn't my greatest talent and instead started asking a bunch of questions, you know, to make all this pain and embarrassment worthwhile. Unfortunately, he either didn't answer, or merely mmm'd. Then, I had the misfortune to ask this little inquiry:

"Hey Aoshi… why DID Tomoe break up with you?"

To say he was a little peeved when I asked this is like saying Mr. Shishio was somewhattingly evil. It was the understatement of the century, at least in my case.

For Pete's sake, I thought he was going to throw me out of the car!

Let's just say there were no more questions, or for that matter any MOVEMENT, after that.

Now, you're probably wondering, after ALL the humiliating things that I have done, what could I have POSSIBLY managed to do to top all of them? Well…

**1. **Just as we were nearing my neighborhood (FINALLY), I was so anxious to just get OUT of that car before I caused any permanent damage that I said, in a mixed jumble of words, to just stop and let me out because I could just walk home myself, and then started to let myself out.

Which wouldn't have been so bad… you know… if the car hadn't still been moving. By opening the car door (and breaking the uneasy silence), I had startled Aoshi so that he braked really suddenly, which almost sent me flying. Instead, my left foot managed to hit or clip something because suddenly, the car started again.

Now imagine this. I am halfway OUT of the car when it starts swerving around at a pretty high speed. I am clinging on to the open car door for DEAR life and Aoshi is trying to pull me back in, while also trying to regain control of the car, which proved to be harder said than done, especially since while I was flailing about, holding on to my only lifeline, I managed to knee him a few times (not to mention I really scuffed up the, already stained, passenger seat with my wild thrashes).

Well, we finally managed to stop…

By CRASHING through my garage, thoroughly wrecking both Aoshi's car, and my bicycle (which I had forgotten to put away and had been lying there in the driveway).

This brought out my very surprised and angry grandfather who proceeded to yell at me while trying to beat Aoshi with his cane. Very amusing, if you were one of the neighbors who just "happened" to be passing by.

Stupid rubber-neckers…

Well, after the police came (and almost arrested my GRANDPA, who was still trying to hit Aoshi) and put that cool yellow tape around our driveway and towed away Aoshi's car (with my bicycle stuck underneath its tires), it was already past 10:00.

Seeing as how Aoshi's car (and my bicycle) had been pronounced technically dead, my grandpa isn't aloud to drive after dark (court order), and Aoshi's mother couldn't get off work until at least two o'clock in the morning, there was no way for Aoshi to get back home (which was about fifteen or so miles away).

So guess what? Aoshi's staying overnight.

You heard right. He'll be sleeping in the living room on the fold-out couch.

Which, since our house only has one story (so it's really an apartment if you think about it), is only mere meters away from my room.

It's too bad that my math exam is tomorrow because there is NO way I'm getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

And there it is. I ask myself, HOW does Misao manage to get into these situations. I mean, it's like she's living in a sit-com.

Well, you bet sparks (as well as other things) will fly. I mean, so many things could happen! I smile just thinking about it!

By the way, does anyone know what day it is in this fanfic? Because otherwise, I'm gonna make it a Thursday.

Oh, and the whole miso soup thing, not really his fav. food. I don't know what Aoshi's fav. food is. Anyone know?

Well, hope you liked this chapter. It's probably the second to last one I'll write before school starts, so yeah.

Anways, before I forget, it's time to ...

**THANK THE REVIEWERS:**

**mandella-sama: **Ack, who knows? Perhaps the pigeon had rabies! Your friend could have become infected! Has there been any telltale signs like foaming at the mouth lately? Hehehe, anways, I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter and may you always be safe from rabid pigeon droppings.

**Amber Wolf: **Dramatic... Hmmm... definitely an angle I could go for. Was this chapter a little more dramatic? Or should I juice it up a little more?

**Chocobo Obsessed (Iris): **Gaspeth! There you are! I thought you were dead! Well, not really, but I did miss your reviews. Soujiro is definitely a personal favorite. He's just so... I don't know! So genuine! Witty? Well, I wouldn't go that far... although you can! (sorry, too many hours in front of the tv has made me prone to random comments) Anways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to hearing from you.

**angelic-behaviour: **Gack! Don't burst on me! Here, here, here's an update for you! Gosh. That was close wasn't it... Ahem, well, I'm glad you like my fanfic and I hope you like this chapter as well.

**Neko-Yuff16: **Hehe, well, all us girls have a soft spot for bastards. It's in our genetic makeup. You know, I had an inkling that pencil dropping would work... after all, if it works on TV, it'll work in fanfiction, no? Anyways, I'm glad you liked that chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one too.

**toosexyformymask: **SARAH! How's Greece... well, I've been kept up to date by your xanga. Glad you survived Uncle Yannie was it? COME BACK SOON!

**Mistress of Mayhem: **Not to worry, I'm perfectly healthy and my attention span hasn't been affecting this story, so here, an update. I'm really glad for another fan. They make writing just so worthwhile! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

**M. Makimachi: **Ack, Maryland could use another rainy day. It's been 90 degrees for close to a week now... blah. Anways, I hope this chapter is just as enjoyable to you as the last one.

**aquafinaSEK: **Awwww, thanks! I'm so glad you liked it and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

**wolf-enzeru: **Hehehe, and now it's gonna be a WHOLE NIGHT with Aoshi. I both envy and pity Misao right now. I'll make sure her face will be as red as a tomato throughout the next chapter. BUHAHAHAHA!

**Kenshingumi#6: **Hee hee, probably not a REAL concussion. She tends to overreact, no? But she will definitely have a large bump (ouch). 11:45? We have ourselves a late-nighter? Well, that's nothing compared to me. Since the summer started, I can't fall asleep until after two o'clock. Blah. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Darkest Protector: **THUADOMM? That has a certain ring to it, no? I'm so glad you liked that line. It was one of my favorites as well! Hope you like this chapter as well!

**Adelaide MacGregor: **Yay! I'm really glad you liked it! Hooray!

Well, that's all of them! Till next time!


	9. Ramen is an Aphrodisiac

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my fanfics, which I LOVE!

WOOHOO! I FINALLY GOT ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! Many many thanks to anyone that reviewed, and a great congratulations to Adelaide MacGregor, my one hundredth reviewer!

Anyways, this will be (most likely) my last chapter for a while, but who knows. So, I made this chapter extra special. I've got to go to Vermont to my cross country camp on Sunday for TEN days!

So, please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

So, there I was, sprawled out on my bed, listening to the sounds of someone (hopefully Aoshi) taking a shower. And let me tell you, the temptation to sneak a peek was gi-normous (which, for the slang-impaired means gigantic + enormous). I mean, picture this: a naked Aoshi running his hands through his wet hair as water ran down his body in tiny streams.

That's enough to overbalance any girl's hormones. Don't tell me that description didn't send you into frenzy! I know it did for me!

Finally, my self-control gave out and I found myself tip-toeing out of my room and towards the bathroom right across the hall. Well, it just so happened that the door was UNLOCKED, which I found out after ACCIDENTALLY turning the knob (hey, it was slippery), and found myself facing…

My stark-naked GRANDPA!

That definitely sent my body into some involuntary convulsions. I didn't even know I was screaming until I closed my mouth and my throat felt hoarse.

I still managed a mumbled sort of apology, however, before slamming the door shut.

I made my exit, but in the process of running to my room, something got into my way.

At first, I thought I had walked into a wall, but since when did walls start wearing old t-shirts and pajama pants and smelled faintly of sandalwood and musk?

Mentally sighing, I prepared myself for the icy glare that Aoshi was infamous for.

Instead, I found myself looking into eyes that looked… concerned?

Which didn't really make much sense until he stepped back (much to my disappointment) and said, "Are you alright?"

To which I answered, "Well that would depend. Would being mentally scarred by the image of your grandpa in the nude count as being alright?"

"Ah… that would explain the screams." He replied, sounding, dare I say, amused?

Then… well… then an awkward silence ensued, at least until I muttered something about needing to go and change, before sprinting into my bedroom, leaving a (or so I imagine) very confused looking Aoshi in the hallway.

* * *

After much debating, I finally decided it would benefit us all if I were to take a shower. Making extra, extra sure to lock the bathroom door, I just about shot out of my clothes and jumped into the tub (one can never be too cautious) and after pulling out the shower curtain, willingly drenched myself in nice, warm water.

All the dirt, sweat, and tea were washed away, leaving me clean, and a great deal more relaxed.

Changing into my pajamas (which I had spent a great deal of time picking out so that I would look innocent, but not to innocent, yet sexy, but not too sexy). Giving myself a once over in the mirror, I was suddenly very glad I hadn't chosen the revealing nightgown, but instead had gone for the more conservative oversized, white collared shirt (courtesy of my grandpa). After rolling up the sleeves and unbuttoning the top buttons, I donned a pair of boxers (after all, I didn't want to overwhelm the guy) and stepped out of the bathroom... only to walk back into my bedroom.

Hey, it'd been a while since I flipped through one of those magazines chock full of tips on how to "get a guy" and trust me, I needed all the help I could get.

* * *

After filling my head with as much information as I could remember, I decided it was time. After all, if I waited any later, I'd be faced with the predicament of whether to wake Aoshi up or not!

According to my ever faithful alarm clock, it was almost eleven, which left me about an hour or so before I would have to retreat back into my room in order to cram for the math test tomorrow.

Pulling on a pair of socks (who knew how long it had been since I had last vacuumed the floors), I finally walked down the hallway to where I knew Aoshi was.

But before I did that, I had a plan to set up.

First, I went to the kitchen, and as quickly and quietly as I could, boiled up some instant Ramen and tea.

Then, I made sure my grandpa was asleep and in his room (which was affirmed by the snores erupting from the general area).

Next, just in case there was some lip action (although I highly doubted it) I went and brushed my teeth… five times, then gurgled with mouthwash and downed several mints.

Finally, on the verge of hyperventilation, I approached him, trying, all the while, to look as sorry and close to tears as possible (always works when apologizing).

Repeating all the things I had to do over and over again in my head, I tapped him on the shoulder, before stepping back, hands behind me, head down.

Hey, I had to look as sincere as possible (not that I wasn't). After all, I had done a good deal of harm to the guy's car.

When he turned around, looking OH so hot and gorgeous, well, my stupid mind blanked out on me.

Took me precious moments before I remembered what I was there for. And when I finally did, I opened my mouth, hoping an eloquent and heart wrenching apology would come out. Instead, I said this:

"Um… I never did apologize for, well, what I did to your car and, so, I'm really, really, really, really, really sorry… really."

So much for being eloquent about it.

Luckily for me, Aoshi just looked mildly amused. I took that as a good sign.

"Look, I know you haven't eaten yet, and I just made some Ramen and tea. So…" I faded off, feeling rather helpless and vulnerable.

Instead of answering (like I was hoping he'd do), he just sort of nodded and got up and walked into the kitchen.

I really didn't know what else to do but follow him.

I just really hoped I didn't go and spill anything on him. Kami knows I've done enough damage for one day.

* * *

Fortunately, someone up there was looking after me (for ONCE) and not only did I not spill or trip over something; I actually had a REAL conversation with Aoshi. My second one yet (yes, I do count the one we had in the nurse's office).

After I continued to apologize profusely for what I had done earlier on, he finally stopped me and told me that he was "looking for an excuse to get a new car anyways". I didn't really know if he just said that to shut me up, but he seemed genuine about it, which made me feel a lot better.

Then, the conversation just sort of took off. Of course, I remembered to do what the magazines told me to, which included batting my eyelashes, laughing at all his jokes (which I would have done anyways because they were actually FUNNY), and playing with my hair (which the magazine had guaranteed would make Aoshi want me, no matter how illogical it seemed).

By the time we had both finished our late night meals, we had talked about so many things, I had lost track. We had also managed to relocate ourselves from the dining table to the living room sofa.

Unfortunately for me, all that batting had somehow gotten an eyelash or something into my eye, so I was trying to listen to Aoshi, while also rubbing my eye, hoping that the action would dislodge the stupid tidbit scratching up my cornea.

Well, at first, he didn't really notice, but then I guess it got a bit obvious because I realized that there was a silence.

"What's wrong with you eye?" As always, Aoshi was straight to the point, no matter how bluntly he put it (which I found very endearing).

"I think I got an eyelash stuck in it." I replied, silently making a memo to self to rip up every teen magazine in my possession when I got back to my room.

"Here, let me see." He said, cupping my face with his hands and bringing it achingly close to his.

Using a wet cloth (don't ask me where it came from), he managed to lift out the bothersome item from my (I imagine) very bloodshot looking eye.

"There, got it." He whispered, and I could only smile my thanks because being so close to him was really affecting my ability to speak.

After that, we were just sort of staring at each other, and I realized that he was still holding my face.

Then… well, I guess something in me just sort of snapped. Maybe it was the stress from knowing tomorrow I was going to fail my exam, or maybe it was from the fact that I would have to work my butt off in order to pay for the damages done to both Aoshi's car and the garage, or maybe, just feeling those calloused yet gentle hands on my cheeks and staring into his icy green eyes that made me melt on the inside, made me feel as though I had nothing to lose.

What can I say, I took a chance.

I kissed him.

And you can imagine how happy I was when he kissed me back.

Maybe I wouldn't rip up those magazines after all…

Unfortunately, the need to breathe finally forced us to part, although I would've gladly suffocated.

If this were some fancy-smancy romance novel, Aoshi would've probably said something like, "You don't know how long I waited to do that," or something equally clichéd, but instead, he did something much better.

He kissed me again. And again. And again (not that I was complaining).

Somewhere along the way, I ended up lying on top of him and our innocent little kisses were quickly turning into a full-blown make-out session. Screw studying, first base here I come!

But before Aoshi could declare his wild passion and love for me (I bet he would've too), the lights flickered on and we looked up to see my (thankfully clothed) grandpa looking very angry and carrying his trusty baseball bat, ready to have another go at beheading Aoshi.

It took many near-misses before we calmed him down enough to stop trying to take off Aoshi's head.

Now, my grandpa's no idiot, so it wasn't like I could tell him that I was giving Aoshi mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, so I just assured him that it would never happen again (which it probably wouldn't, seeing as how the consequences included a very angry old man chasing after you with a bat) and managed to get him back into the room.

After THAT incident, well, let's just say that the mood had been ruined.

Mumbling a quick good-night, I turned to leave, but to my great surprise, Aoshi, turned me around (using a very classic move) and gave me a kiss that I SWEAR made my hair stand on end.

"Goodnight Misao." He murmured in that sexy, husky voice of his before returning to the fold-out couch that was to be his bed for the night.

Stumbling into my room and falling onto my bed, I touched my lips, which had, just a few moments before kissed his.

Feeling the tingling sensation due to the aftershock and I knew, right then and there that Tomoe was one stupid girl.

* * *

Told you this chapter was special! 

Hope you liked it. I know, I know, it's sort of unlikely that Aoshi would kiss Misao, especially after she TOTALED his car, but I felt it was time.

Oh, before I forget, it's time to...

**THANK THE REVIEWERS-**

**Neko-Yuff16: **Ah, poor, poor Misao. She, unfortunately knows not the unwritten rules of "asking about the ex". Well, she knows now! She is learning the ways of "getting a boyfriend"! Hope you liked this chapter!

**wolf-enzeru: **Ack! Relent, relent! I've updated, and although it isn't quite that long, no cliffie! I'm so glad you liked the chapter and I hope you liked this one as well.

**Cheetara: **Have updated, and I'm very glad you liked the chapter!

**M.Makimachi: **Yes indeed. She was cursed since the day she was born! j/k Well, looks as if things are finally taking a turn for the better for Misao!

**Chocobo Obsessed (Iris): **Lol, I'm wondering who I pity more, Misao or Aoshi. Then again, Misao did kiss Aoshi... so not much sympathy for her! I'm so glad you reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**unicornfan: **Nah, hate Misao? Impossible! And I agree, Sano would be better as The Bastard, but I make up the plot as I go along, so that was an unfortunate sacrifice. Oh well, I'm glad you still liked the chapter, and I hope you liked this one as well!

**mandella-sama: **Whoah, that is one cool friend you've got there! And yes, that is a rather unfortunate combo. Ever consider dying your hair, oh, say purple? That'd be pretty cool... but I digress. I'm very happy you liked the chapter, and I hope you enjoyed this one too.

**-little oro-: **Yep, I know many people who'd give their left eye to have that happen to them! Hope you liked this chapter!

**Kenshingumi#6: **And this chapter would be a hormonal up (equally cheesy joke )! I have a feeling that this chapter is a bit unrealistic as well. But it's a made-up world which I CONTROL! MUHAHAHAHA! Aherm, anyways, thank you for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter!

**cheesecake-sama: **GASP! Who could possibly not like M/A over K/K! j/k I'm a little biased... joins in burning math textbooks Thanks so much for reviewing, it made me feel really good! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

**Adelaide MacGregor: **My one hundredth reviewer! Thank you so much for reviewing! Hope this chapter is a little longer for your tastes!

**nutmeg2299: **Yes, stalking is a much sought over hobby. Takes real determination to pursue it as a job. j/k... sorta... I'm so glad you liked the story and I hope you liked this chapter as well!

**wolf: **I think you were the one that inspired the whole grandpa chasing after Aoshi with a baseball bat! I'm terribly sorry for causing so much chaos in your household, but I'm so glad my story made you laugh so much! Hope you like this chapter as well!

**Keito-chan: **No problem, although I did miss you . Don't hurt yourself though! I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter! I hope you like this chapter as well!

WEll, that all of them! Until I write again!


	10. Bus Stop Drama

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my fanfics!

Geez, it's been FOREVER since I updated. My apologies, really, if it hadn't been for kenshingumi#6, I would've never gotten to writing this next chapter. And I've actually planned out what's gonna happen in the next one! Anyways, high school has been slowly killing me, but it's not THAT bad. I finally have time now to write because it's winter break! So here, a chapter! Hope it doesn't seriously suck, it's sorta short...

* * *

Last time:

Stumbling into my room and falling onto my bed, I touched my lips, which had, just a few moments before kissed his.

Feeling the tingling sensation due to the aftershock and I knew, right then and there that Tomoe was one stupid girl.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, bleary-eyed and dreading the math test that I was guaranteed to fail, I was certain that the night before had just been a dream. A wonderful and flawless one, but nonetheless, not real.

That was, until I came downstairs and saw Aoshi nervously drinking tea next to my grandpa, who was still holding his baseball bat in a threatening position.

I sighed; at least he hadn't killed Aoshi when he was sleeping. Taking the seat in between the two, I grabbed a box of cereal and poured an ample amount of milk over it. Needless to say, the conversation was limited.

* * *

Eager to get out of the house, I all but dragged Aoshi out the door, even though the school bus (which was about a quarter mile's walk away) wouldn't arrive until 7:45, almost half an hour's worth of waiting time. Anything was better than staying in that house any longer.

Surprisingly, waiting at the bus stop, were Kaoru AND Kenshin, the former looking ready to go homicidal and standing a good ten feet away from the latter, who was looking his usual oblivious, happy self. In fact… he was even HUMMING! Talk about adding insult to injury…

Abandoning Aoshi for a few minutes, I hurried over to my best friend, who all but collapsed with relief. Giving her some time to rant her heart out, I half listened and half plotted. Seeing as how my "Get Aoshi" plan was going just fine, I was starting another one. I called it, "Getting Tomoe to Dump Kenshin".

Bet you thought it was going to be "Get Kaoru and Kenshin Together", huh? Well I'm not THAT predictable. This isn't some low budget romantic comedy!

Anyways, I just figured that if Tomoe dumped Aoshi, who was the epitome of the perfect man, for Kenshin, who was… well KENSHIN, it was just a matter of time before yet another break-up ensued. So really, I wasn't really MEDDLING… I was just, um, speeding up the process a bit!

I broke out of my scheming state of mind long enough to realize that Kaoru was quickly running out of steam and that Aoshi was looking a tad bit lonely. At least, I'd have liked to think he did.

Giving my friend a hug and a few words to calm her down, I tried my best to inconspicuously edge over to Aoshi. I was almost close enough to wrap my arms around his waist, and my eyes were on the verge of closing as my cheek almost came in contact with his jacket, but then I caught a glimpse of Kaoru, sneaking tearful glances at a completely unaware Kenshin, still humming, and I knew I had a job to do.

After giving my head a quick shake and tearing myself away from the magnet that was Aoshi, I did my best to casually saunter towards Kenshin. Being sure to wink at Kaoru, who was staring at me with widened eyes, I bumped into him, not too hard, but enough to jolt him out of the sickingly happy condition that he was in.

"So… Kenshin, heard about you and Tomoe…" I said, giving him a little nudge, nudge, wink, wink, which might've worked better had I been a guy.

"Eh?"

Talk about giving me absolutely nothing to work with! I had nothing prepared. I always adlib everything… which might explain how I manage to find myself in the most awkward of situations… but really, if this was any other guy, I would've found myself bombarded with all sorts of stories.

Of course, this wasn't just any other guy; this was Kenshin, who was so effeminate sometimes I think I wouldn't even blink if he decided one day to start using the girls' bathroom. I'd just ask him for some lip gloss and be on my way.

But, getting back on track, I realized that I had some serious digging to do.

"I mean, seeing as how it's all over the school about that little situation a few days ago…" I said, hoping to see a reaction, ANY reaction.

All I got was, "I don't… understand."

Oh, you can imagine how much I wanted to smack him. How could Kaoru fall for such an ignorant idiot! And one with bleached spots in his hair…

I could see the bus approaching in the distance and decided I had time for one last attempt, and I had to make it count. It had to be something that he would ponder for the entire ride and then some… but what?

And then I had it.

"Oh, well, it's just that it was all over the school that Tomoe wants you to be the one to… well…," I lowered my voice to just a whisper, "take her virginity."

On cue, the bus slowed to a stop and I left Kenshin looking much like a suffocating goldfish. Perfect!

After years of knowing Kenshin, I knew that he was the ULTIMATE prude. You know, one of the few guys that are going to wait until after marriage. Which is very sweet, I'm not saying that it's not, but his values played perfectly into my hands.

Next time Tomoe came onto him, he'd freak out and a break-up would be in the near future.

But then, almost immediately afterwards, I felt... bad! My conscience was quickly catching up and it was killing me.

I mean, who was I to trick one of my friends like that? What kind of a bitch was I? Who does that? Uses someone's morals against them? I mean, it's not like I'm not going to wait, I probably will!

Feeling like a Grade A asshole, I felt like crawling into a hole and hiding. My conscience was really milking the situation. The whole day seemed to be slipping down the drain.

And then I felt a hand against the small of my back, gently pushing me forward and I just knew that it was Aoshi. If there hadn't been other people on the bus, I'd have fainted... no joke!

Granted, I did almost squeal, more out of surprise than anything else, and I stiffened visibly for a moment, but this action managed to banish my pesky conscience to the far corners of my mind.

Sliding into an empty seat, I was happy to see Aoshi follow in suit, looking as good as I had pictured.

I was even happier when he clasped his hand together with my slightly clammy one.

And when he quickly looked around to check for nosy passengers before gently brushing his lips against mine, well, screw Kenshin and Tomoe, I was in heaven.

* * *

Yes, that's it, I'm sorry. I'll try my best to have another chapter out before break ends...

_Edit 12/20/05:_

Due to my long long long disappearance from fanfictiondotnet, it just recently came to my attention from a reviewer that really saved my behind, that I'm not allowed to thank the reviewers. Seriously, WTF! So, in my best attempt to STICK IT TO DA MAN! I've decided to post all thanks on xanga. Just replace a period with every dot. And slashes with... well actual slashes and underscores with actual underscores.

www dot xanga dot com slash malicious underscore cranberry

You guys are the reason I write fanfictions. You are what inspires me. Without you, this would've ended after chapter three or earlier! So really, thank you. LOLLIPOPS FOR EVERYONE!

_Edit Fifteen or so minutes later:_

OR, and this is so much easier, just got to my profile and click on my link to my homepage. MUCH easier! And you don't even need an account, all you have to do is write in the chatter box. My gosh, STICKING IT TO DA MAN is a lot harder than expected...


	11. Faulty Tools

**Disclaimer: **_DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY FICS_

Author's Note: Hiiiiiiiiii/is pelted by stones and ice cream cones/ Oh, come on, its only been... a month... Ok, so I SUCK at updating, but I did it today. It's... really really short, but it's something. So ENJOY!

* * *

_**Last time: **_

_And when he quickly looked around to check for nosy passengers before gently brushing his lips against mine, well, screw Kenshin and Tomoe, I was in heaven._

_

* * *

_

Only to have it crash down on my head seconds later

The bus suddenly stopped sending about a dozen heads colliding with the seat in front of them, mine included.

Glancing to my right, I glared enviously at how unruffled Aoshi looked, at least… until the reason for the halt showed up.

Whispering a sorry in that trance-inducing breathy way of hers and all but GLIDING down the aisle was Tomoe, not even out of breath from chasing after the bus (although, seeing as how close we were to the stop, there probably wasn't a lot of running involved)

And let me tell you, Aoshi's eyes became HUGE (for Aoshi anyways) and I could even see a little slack in his jaw.

I suppose even the giant ice block can be melted by that subtly seductive white flow-y thing she had on, but that doesn't mean I can't hurt him for it.

A quick stomp to his foot and his jaw closed right up. But he was still staring and I suddenly knew how Kaoru felt.

And right about now, she was feeling pretty murderous judging by the way she was clutching her bag (which often doubled as an assault weapon. Tomoe should really watch that perfectly groomed head of hers.

However, I did allow myself a congratulatory pat on the back at how… well how twitchy Kenshin was. I mean, he all but PUSHED Tomoe out of the bus seat when she tried to hug him. Served him right, being so oblivious to Kaoru's love but spotting Tomoe's attempts from a mile away.

Aoshi on the other hand…

Let's just say that if Kenshin didn't want Tomoe, Aoshi sure as HELL did.

Guess another warning jab wouldn't hurt. Although I did kind of hope that it would, but he just sat there, on the edge of his seat, looking so intently at the back of her head that I kind of wished I could just wrench it off her neck and hand it to him.

Hey, even I need a few homicidal thoughts to get me through the day.

But looking at my reflection via the dirty bus window, well, what can I say? I'm no competition. I'm just a rebound. A scab if you will. Covers the wound but after a certain point you want nothing more than to just scrape the damn thing off.

Well, if that bastard thinks he's going to just SCRAPE Misao Makimachi off, he's got another thing coming!

I knew I should've worn that push-up bra I got from Megumi last Christmas…

Wallowing quite nicely in my self-pity, I was completely unaware of what was going on between Tomoe and Aoshi.

At least… until he grabbed my head and dipped me down for a kiss so passionate my eye-lids all but ripped open in surprise.

Which would explain how I saw Tomoe looking on, shock written all over her pretty face, only to turn around moments later to pull Kenshin into an equally heated kiss.

Only then did it dawn on me that I wasn't a scab meant to heal then discarded.

I was a tool.

To be used to stab another and then give a few twists while I'm at it. And as I met Kenshin's eyes while we were being fervently embraced, he obviously knew that he was one as well.

But Mr. Aoshi had better watch his back because as soon as he so much as blinks too long, I intend to be the one to stab it.

For the moment though, I'll just enjoy this kiss. Call it a sixth sense, but after what I plan to do to Aoshi, I have a feeling there won't be many suitors knocking at my door.

* * *

Yeah, short, I know, but the plot thickens! You thought it was just gonna be a simple little romance, but think again! Anyways, spring break is coming up, so expect an update in two to three weeks.

And sticking it to DA MAN is just not working, so I'll use the stupid reply review thing, but I WON'T ENJOY IT! so THERE!

_Edit:_

_Yeah, I just realized that I have some reviews from anonymous people who I feel deserve to be thanked equally, so look on xanga and you're names will be on there _


	12. What if

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue

HIIIIIIIIII! Spring break is NOW IN SESSION! I actually had this chapter done and ready to upload on Tuesday, but something went wrong with my internet, so... anyways. It doesn't FEEL like spring break to me. Guess its because I have nowhere to GOOOOOO! Oh, and in this chapter, we realize that Misao is a little ADD and a tad melodramatic. Well, enjoy!

_

* * *

But Mr. Aoshi had better watch his back because as soon as he so much as blinks too long, I intend to be the one to stab it._

_For the moment though, I'll just enjoy this kiss. Call it a sixth sense, but after what I plan to do to Aoshi, I have a feeling there won't be many suitors knocking at my door._

_

* * *

_

Unfortunately for me, I was born as a person who can't carry out their threats. Sure, I had a nice, long monologue rattling about in my head that I was just DYING to let out, but then I thought, 'what's the point?'

I mean, yes, there would be quite a few things that I wouldn't mind happening if I were to act on my impulses. But then my rational (but equally volatile) side took over.

First of all, if I were to allow my mouth to regurgitate my thoughts, I'd be regarded as a mentally-imbalanced freshman who was socially retarded enough to yell at a wildly popular senior about his bastard-ness and then go on to verbally and (if I could manage to jump far enough) physically attack his equally well-liked "ex"-girlfriend.

I would then either be pelted with shoes and notebooks or heaved off the bus (probably many blocks away from school).

And as I lay dazed and confused on the sidewalk, my backpack still on the bus, said vehicle's exhaust pipe would manage to spit black smoke into my face and then run over a muddy puddle, splashing my white camisole, revealing the black bra underneath (which I had put on more out of a desperate attempt at style then actual need for "support")

I would then shake my fist at the sky and blame my accursed luck on the sky gods, which would, inevitably, drive them to summon up a powerful thunderstorm, which will chase me into school, at least half an hour late, then miraculously stop to reveal a blue, cloudless sky, complete with a large rainbow, the only proof that only seconds before, a torrential rain had been drenching me.

The hair that I had worked on so hard only a few hours ago would, I imagine, be pasted to my head, giving me a distinct impression of a drowned rat. My shoes would squelch with ever step and the principal, who seemed to be on a perpetual lunch break, would happen to see me, late, soaked, tired, and leaving a trail of water behind me.

He would then happen to bump into my bus driver, who would reveal to him, my sudden and seemingly unprovoked outburst, which would lead to my unavoidable suspension from school for a day, which would then be elongated to a week after I accidentally drip water on the principal's new crocodile skin shoes. The suspension will result, in three years, in my inability to be accepted into a college, despite my fairly high grades.

I will then grow up living in my grandpa's house until he kicks me out for his new wife, which he probably met drinking away the problems that I most likely caused. She'll probably be only a few years older than me, be a bottle blond, and prefers to be called Tootsie.

I will spend then rest of my life working at a fast food restaurant, alone except for the occasional cat that crosses my path, living in a one room apartment and occasionally selling my body for rent money.

My pitiful life will end on the day I stumble across a discarded news article announcing the marriage of Aoshi and Tomoe. I will then either overdose on sleeping pills, or drown in my bathtub, or die from a combination of both, only to be discovered two weeks later by my recovering alcoholic landlord, half-eaten by the stray cats which I had believed to be my only friends, my suicide note unreadable and my apartment probably flooded.

After this incredibly descriptive vision of my life flashed before my eyes, I decided to do what I always did in those situations, run away.

As soon as the bus stopped in the school parking lot, I tripped my way off and sprinted as gracefully as possible into the school.

I then proceeded to hide in the girls' bathroom until homeroom.

Every time I saw either Aoshi or Tomoe, I'd run in the opposite direction, often upsetting the crowd behind me.

I ended up late to quite a few of my classes because this.

Halfway through lunch in one of the 'OUT OF ORDER' bathroom stalls, something hit me like a freight train (metaphorically, of course).

This was, roughly, my train of thought:

'Hmmm, probably should've gone easy on the mayo, soaked right through the bread. Good thing I didn't drop my lunchbox running off the bus. Hope I don't run into Mr. or Mrs. Unmentionable after school, or I'll probably miss the bus and then I'll have to wait until the activity buses come for all the after-school clubs and detention people. Thank god I don't ha… OH SHIT!'

I then promptly dropped my turkey sandwich into the toilet, decided against fishing it out and spent the rest of the period wondering if I should flush it and hope the 'OUT OF ORDER' sign was just for show, or switch stalls. Oh, and of course, I thought about detention.

I was about to go ahead to move into the stall to my right, when, of all my luck, two girls come in, their heels clicking against the linoleum, probably ready to throw up whatever lunch they'd forced themselves to swallow (sorry, I was also born a cynic). Luckily, I was pretty sure none of them would come barging in on me (even ditzes can understand what a paper taped to a stall door means), so I decided to pull up my legs and indulge the gossip whore inside me.

"I just don't understand! I mean, I'm wearing the pants that make my butt look good, my hair is PERFECT, and I even have my kissable cherry lip gloss on. Are you sure he's not, I dunno, gay or something?"

'_Or maybe, I dunno, you resemble a beached whale with a bad perm? Maybe that's a factor.'_ I thought, rolling my eyes while peeking through the spaces in the stall to see if my mental image of the girl matched reality.

"Don't worry girl, you're looking fine today. He's probably still hung up about his ex, Toboggan or whatever."

'_Toboggan? What the… oh she means Tomoe. They must be talking about Aoshi.'_ I thought mild-mannerly, although judging from the way I suddenly leaned closer to the stall door, they'd sparked my interest. I was just too proud to show it… even though I was only one who would see.

"What's so good about her?"

'_Other than the fact that she either is, or closely resembles a goddess?'_

"Nothing. The guys only like her cuz she's Asian."

'_Oh, now that's just RASCIST!'_

"Yeah, and they think she's all exotic and shit. She's not even that pretty.

'_I guess if you're blind or… wait… why am I defending her!'_

"Psh, she probably just puts out, the slu— oh HI Tomoe!"

'_Go… figure…' _

To tell you the truth, until that moment, I didn't even think Tomoe possessed the need to go to the bathroom. I didn't even think she had an asshole!

"We were just talking about you."

"Oh… about what?"

"Just wondering what's up with you and Aoshi. Are you really over?"

"Well… seeing as I'm dating Kenshin now… I guess so."

'_Yeah right you two-faced bitch'_

"Oh, cool. But, like, Kenshin's a freshman. And he's got that weird hair thing."

"That doesn't matter to me. He's a great listener, and he really cares about me, and that's all I need."

'_That and the fact that he WORSHIPS THE GROUND YOU WALK ON, not to mention the ground surrounding the ground you walk on…You just like the power don't you, you control-freak. I bet you think no one knows your little plan to win Aoshi back, but I know and there's no way you're taking him away from me!' _

And just like that, my tactics changed. I mean, there had to be a reason Aoshi picked me over all the other girls in this high school. There are hundreds of other students who would give their left eye to be with him. But he chose me. So I have a chance.

Now my plan was to completely win him over. Make him worship me the way Kenshin worshipped Tomoe and the way Kaoru worshipped Kenshin.

Well… maybe not THAT, but at least have him prefer me over… _her_. Besides, behind that pretty face and soft voice, there's nothing. She's probably as boring and bland as oatmeal. There's no way that after he gets a taste of Misao that he'll go back to her… right? At least it's easier than plannning some elaborate scheme to get revenge.

Eh, at least detention doesn't seem so terrifying anymore. Now I just need a pl —

"Hey Tomoe, can't you read? 'OUT OF ORDER'."

"Oh… Well… don't tell, but I'm the one who put it up. Keeps everyone else out so I don't have to worry about who sat on the seat before me."

No WONDER this stall seemed disturbingly clean…

"Man, you're a sneaky one Tomoe."

"Only when I have to be."

Now THAT was a new side to the seemingly pure and innocent Tomoe.

"Hey… someone locked the door!"

The reality of the situation suddenly dawned on me.

I was sitting, knees to my chin, a turkey sandwich swimming in the toilet bowl, clutching my lunch bag and on the other side of the stall door were Tomoe and two other upperclassmen that had no clue that I had been listening to them the entire time.

It appeared that, in the end, I wouldn't be found half-eaten by cats. In the end, I would be found with my face shoved into a toilet, a soggy sandwich in my mouth, kissable cherry lip gloss smeared into my hair, in an 'OUT OF ORDER' bathroom stall two periods from now. What a way to be remembered…

* * *

Ooooooh, it seems a new plan is hatched... if Misao can somehow avoid being pummeled by some very catty girls. 

Anyways, I still have 11 days until break is over, so if nothing comes up, I may update again. But I don't want to get your hopes up.

Again, for the anonymous reviewers, your replies will be posted on Xanga shortly.

Have a happy day!


	13. Close Encounters

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue

SUMMER VACATION! Finally... I was getting pretty burnt out. High school sucks... Anyways, I've been reading this story over and it's really unrealistic. Oh well, guess Misao's blessed. Also, it's sorta weird the amount of people in this American high school with japanese names... oh well, I have to live with it until this story is over! Anyways, I started this before I went to London, but couldn't finish it because my computer was on the fritz. Three weeks later, I have finished a chapter.

However, I find that after there's been a long time since an author has updated, I've completely forgotten what has happened, making it hard to keep reading. So for those who suffer from the same affliction, here's a brief summay of what has happened so far:

Misao likes Aoshi, and has for three years. Aoshi is going out with Tomoe. Misao gets detention. The day she has detention, she learns that Tomoe has broken up with Aoshi and is now dating Kenshin. Kaoru, Misao's best friend, is devestated. She walks into detention and BAM there's Aoshi. She makes the mistake to shout out Aoshi's name, but pretends she's sneezing to cover it up. She gets the perfect seat to stare, but is caught by The Bastard. She punches him and he gets a bloody nose. She gets sent to the principal's office and he gets sent to the nurse. She gets out with fake tears and sexual harrassment stories. Back at her seat staring, two new kids come in. Kamatari and Soujiro. She becomes friends with them, even though one is in love with Mr. Shishio and the other is his nephew. After detention, she's feeling pretty depressed, but then Aoshi asks her what time it is. Not that special, you say? What about the fact that he had a WATCH on his wrist! Misao analyzes and reanalyzes this, but comes up with nothing but a ploy to get Aoshi's attention. The plan goes horribly wrong (she was supposed to drop her pencil near his desk) and she ends up smashing her head against his chair. She wakes up in the nurse's office with Aoshi standing near her cot. He offers her a ride home. She accepts, but ends up crashing his car. He spends the night over, but they end up kissing and her grandpa threatens Aoshi with a bat. The next morning, Misao hurries Aoshi out of the house and away from her grandpa and on the bus. She's happy until Aoshi dips her into a huge kiss and she realizes that he's looking at Tomoe (who is making out with Kenshin) the entire time. She bolts out of the bus after it arrives at school and basically runs and hides from both of them. She's eating lunch in an OUT OF ORDER bathroom stall when two girls come in. She eavesdrops, and hears Tomoe come in as well. She thinks she'll get away with it until Tomoe needs to go to the bathroom. Turns out, the OUT OF ORDER sign was put up by Tomoe and now, Misao's going to be in some serious trouble.

So enjoy!

* * *

_It appeared that, in the end, I wouldn't be found half-eaten by cats. In the end, I would be found with my face shoved into a toilet, a soggy sandwich in my mouth, kissable cherry lip gloss smeared into my hair, in an 'OUT OF ORDER' bathroom stall two periods from now. What a way to be remembered..._

_

* * *

_ I really needed something, someone to come NOW! It had appeared my luck (what luck?) had finally run out. My unsatisfactory life flashed before my eyes and I quickly crawled into a fetal position and went into my happy place (me, Aoshi, and mmmmmmmm...). Maybe I should escape punishment by drowning in the toilet...

"Hey! Get out of here! This is the GIRLS' bathroom!"

Oh thank god, my savior has come!

"Yeah, and take the freshman with you."

My stomach dropped. I had been found out. I waited for the blows to fall upon me.

"Can't do that. This _**censored censored**_ mouthed off to the boss. Well now HE'S gonna pay."

That cheesy try at sounding tough would have triggered my gag reflex if I hadn't been so relieved. Some poor guy had made the mistake to talk back to the mafia. Well... the high school branch of the mafia...

"Then do it in YOUR bathroom! Geez..."

No! Don't leave! Don't ever leave!

"Can't do that. The baws says we gots to give him a swirly and he specifically said ' in the girls' bathroom'."

Ah, there was the fake New York accent. Only the stubbornest members were still trying to perfect the image of a Bronx born gangster (not to be confused with ganstA)

"Now if you'll kindly excuse us, we have a job to do."

Yes, perfect! Now tell them to leave the premises!

"Well some of us have to go to the bathroom."

Shut up Tomoe! You can't possibly persuade these thugs. Even you aren't that pret-

"Oh... Tomoe, we didn't see you there."

Not see Tomoe? Yeah right...

"We're really sorry for bothering you. Just let us get this done with, then we'll be on our way."

No... NO! TAKE YOUR TIME!

A few flushes later and they were done. I had barely heard a peep out of the swirlee (hehehe, pun). But wait...

"Ok, we're all done. The bathroom's all yours Tomoe."

"Ewwww, take the frosh with you!" (that wasn't Tomoe, just so you know)

"That we can't do. When he comes to, this lunch period will be over. Extreme humiliation is part of the payment. Have a good day ladies."

No wonder I didn't hear anything out of the poor guy.

"Ugh, I couldn't possibly go to the bathroom knowing there's some unconscious guy on the other side, you should go to the bathroom on the first floor Tomoe."

"Hmmm, I'll probably just go to the one reserved for teachers at the end of the hall."

"But that's out of... oh. Geez, Tomoe, how many of those signs do you have put up?"

"Enough. See you in class."

Am... am I saved? Is this nightmare over?

"What a pretentious bitch."

"Obviously. She definitly puts out."

"No doubt. Let's go, we don't want to be around when the loser wakes up."

The sound of swinging doors has never been sweeter.

Cue the happy dance! ... no room for happy dance. MOVE the happy dance!

Stumbling out of the stall, I felt a sort of ecstasy I normally didn't feel when faced with an empty restroom. I didn't even care that my lunch had been turned into a potential clog. I didn't even care that Aoshi still wanted Tomoe!

No... wait. Not that happy yet.

Sudden coughing jolted me out of my dance routine.

"Am I in.. Heaven?"

"Yes... because Heaven is covered with dirty tiles and serves it's ambrosia and nectar in toilet bowls."

Wow... that was clever... I'll have to write that down.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Stop practicing trying to be witty and help me."

"Well, since you asked so kindly."

I had a strong urge to force his face back into the toilet, and that urge was only increased when I saw who he was.

"YOU!" "YOU!"

I was hoping that I'd never have to see his stupid, smug face again! But now here it was (with a few changes).

"Geez Yahiko, what the hell did you say to them!"

"They made me spill my lunch, then called me short, so I threw my milk at one of them and called them fat, ignorant pigs who thought that fancy cars and clothes could cover up their small dicks."

"Ah..."

After something like that, I'm surprised they didn't drown him and hang his body on the flag pole.

"So... by saying they were small... you accomplished what exactly?"

"They won't be calling me short anytime soon!"

"And you won't regain sight in that eye anytime soon! Geez, aren't you supposed to be a genius?"

Looking at his swollen shut eye, his bleeding nose, hair plastered to his head, split lip, the bruise the size of a hand on one side of his face, and cuts that were obviously made by very finely cut jeweled rings, I'd have to say that the men with small packages had come away on top.

"Whatever. And what're you doing in the mens' room! Unless you've miraculously sprouted a penis, you're in the wrong place."

"Can't you see the pink tiles? Unless you've realized that the fact your voice hasn't changed yet is because you're actually a girl, YOU'RE in the wrong place."

There's just something so satisfying about being right. Oh, and also seeing panic set in. The power, the POWER!

"Oh geez, oh geez, they've beaten me up, stuck my head into a toilet, and now they've stranded me in the girls' bathroom with a whiny weasel girl! What next? A giant thumb from above coming down and SQUASHING ME!"

Hahaha, look at the little squirt, running around, squawking about thumbs. And no, I DID hear the weasel comment. I just chose to ignore it. I'm not gonna lose this glorious control for some completely unjustified, and totally wrong comment. I DON'T look like a weasel. I DON'T!

Control... control...

"You have to get me out of here! People already think I'm a freak, but if they see me trying to sneak out of HERE, they'll crucify me!"

"You're overreacting. They'll just know you've been beaten up. And if you're so worried, why don't you just wait in here until everyone's in class?"

"Oh sure, and then when a group of girls come in and see me hiding inside a stall, there's no chance that they'll think I'm some kind of sick pervert! Oh geez... THEY TOOK MY PANTS!"

"Wow... that's not going to help your case when the girls find you..."

More panic, more squawking, more running around. I hadn't even noticed he wasn't wearing pants. Then again, he was sort of half in half out of the stall. It's sort of obvious now... seeing as how he prefers briefs to boxers. At least he had the fruit of the loom kind, not anything with super-heroes or cartoons.

Lunch was almost over and even I wasn't heartless enough to let anyone, even a bastard like him, have to suffer the humiliation of walking out of the girls' bathroom with tighty whities on.

"Look, let's go to the nurse's office. She has a change of clothes and you can hide out here until school is over. She won't be there, it's her cigarette break so no one will know about your (cue smothered laughter) choice of underwear."

"Shut UP!"

And that's how we ended up hiding behind columns and glued against the walls, with me humming the Mission Impossible theme song and him bumping into things (eye still swollen I guess)

Then, sanctuary! The last 100 meter dash to the door, the anticipation as the door knob turned... then stuck...

"It's LOCKED! YOU STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STU-"

"Shhhhh!" I slapped my hand against his mouth, which may have hurt more than it helped, with his split lip and all, "do you want the whole school to hear? Just get me a paper clip and I can get this lock open."

And now we're crawling on the floor, looking through dirt clumps and under trashcans. My head was under a particularly gross one when...

"Hey, Miso Soup, what're you doing?"

A chain reaction of me jumping up, my head hitting the can, and the can tipping over, sending Yahiko scurrying behind the closest column, followed.

"Geez... Sano, why'd you have to do that? And don't call me Miso Soup! I don't need to know that much about you..."

The only time Sanosuke called me that was after he'd just gotten laid. How do I know? He told me. So now whenever he calls me Miso Soup instead of Weasel, I have to picutre him naked. Oh the trauma...

"Keh, sorry. When did you become such a prude? I would expect that most girls who crawl around with guys missing their pants aren't exactly ones who judge."

"Don't bring me down to your nasty level! We're trying to get into the nurse's office so we can get something!"

"Condoms?"

"NO!"

"Pregancy test?"

"NO!"

"Penicillen?"

"N... penicillen?"

"Yeah, for the syphillis you guys have."

"WE DON'T HAVE... ARUGHRDGVF. We just need a place for Yahiko to hide and get some ice for his face and pants."

"Is that slang for something?"

"No no no no NO! JUST HELP US!"

"What about the spare key?"

"Spare key? There IS no spare key you moro-"

My words seemed to hang in the air as Sano pulled out a key from a hole on the top of the door frame

"Oh... hehehe... you mean THAT spare key. Well, of COURSE we knew that was there... we were just... too short! Yeah!"

"I... am... NOT SHORT!"

That came from Yahiko, of course, still behind his column

He didn't seem to care about that blow to his ego a minute later, with the door finally unlocked and a pair of pants finally covering him. They were a little too long, but I knew better than to make more than two or three comments about that.

After we (well I, Sano was busy stocking up on... well I'd rather NOT go into that) cleaned up Yahiko's face, he lay down on a cot in a corner and covered himself with a blanket. Then he passed out. No thank you for saving my tighty whitey ass, nothing. Last time I help that prick...

Anyways, I was pretty tired after that ordeal, so I decided to maybe lie down, and rest my eyes. If I fell asleep, I reasoned, the bell would wake me.

Well, the bell didn't wake me, or the next one, or the next one. In fact, I was pretty much out cold until some guy with an ice pack over his eye nudged me awake.

"The Nurse told me to wake you up and to tell you to go to detention. If you want, I can walk with you, I'm going there anyways."

In my foggy mind, I clumsily connected guy and going to detention and came up with...

"Aoshi?"

"Um... no, my name's Kenshin."

Damn. Then again, that would've been TOO coincidental if Aoshi had shown up. But back to right now. Why was Kenshin going to detention?

"Kenshin? How'd YOU get detention?"

"Oh, Misao, it's you. Well... Aoshi was making out with Tomoe, so I punched him."

"WHAT!"

My plan to win Aoshi over had been stopped before it had even started.

* * *

THERE! Finished. Alright, off to a weekend at the beach, can't wait to hear from you guys! I have to go, so I can't get all the replies to all the reviews out. But when I get back on Sunday, I'm definitely cranking out ALL the replies!  



	14. Hatching Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, but I do own this fanfic!!!

NEW CHAPTER!!! Surprised?

_Is pelted with rocks_

I apologize profusely again and again for the year-long hiatus, and to jog your memory (and mine) here is a summary of the previous chapters:

Misao likes Aoshi, and has for three years. Aoshi is going out with Tomoe. Misao gets detention for fighting and that day, learns that Aoshi and Tomoe are over and Tomoe is now dating Kenshin. Kaoru, Misao's bff, is devestated. Misao goes to detention and finds Aoshi. Hilarity ensues and Misao not only gives The Bastard a bloody nose, but also meets Kamatari (who is in love w/ Mr. Shishio) and Soujiro (who is Mr. Shishio's nephew). After detention, Aoshi asks Misao for the time. However, she realizes he HAS A WATCH!!!! The next detention, she tries to get his attention but ends up smashing her head into his desk. She ends up at the nurse and wakes up to find Aoshi, who offers her a ride home. She crashes his car and he has to stay the night. A late night kiss occurs and they are caught be her grandpa, wielding a bat. The next day, on the bus, Aoshi kisses Misao, but she realizes that he is looking at Tomoe, who has started kissing Kneshin. Too embarrassed to face either of them, she avoids them and eats her lunch in an OUT OF ORDER bathroom stall. In there, she overhears a conversation between two girls, and then a convo b/t the girls and Tomoe. She realizes that Tomoe has put OUT OF ORDER signs on stalls to keep them cleaner for her use. She is almost caught by the threesome when Tomoe goes to open the OUT OF ORDER stall, but then the highschool branch of the mafia bursts in to give some freshman a swirlee. After the swirlee, the girls leave and Misao is safe. She finds out that the freshman is Yahiko (AKA The Bastard) and he is missing his pants. They sneak into the nurse's office (with the help of a recently laid Sano) and Misao falls asleep. She is awakened by Kenshin who gives her some shocking news...

* * *

_"Kenshin? How'd YOU get detention?"_

_"Oh, Misao, it's you. Well... Aoshi was making out with Tomoe, so I punched him."_

_"WHAT!" _

_My plan to win Aoshi over had been stopped before it had even started.  
_

* * *

"W..W.. WHAT!!!" I started screaming. 

No words, just a high-pitched shriek that made Kenshin clap his hands over his ears.

Five minutes later, he decided the only way to stop me was to either wait for me to pass out or shove something into my mouth.

Obviously he knew, or accurately guessed, that my lung capacity was superior to that of an average human being, because one moment I was yelling away, and the next I was choking on the pillow he had pressed over my mouth.

After he had removed the pillow from my face, I took a while to start breathing regularly again. Holding my breath never took too much out of me, but holding my breath while screaming at an octave only opera singers dared to achieve tired me out more than any other exercise could.

During my recovery, I took advantage of the sudden silence to study Kenshin's face.

Strands of his hair were escaping from the rubber band that usually held them in his classic pony-tail and it appeared that he had a severe bloody nose. I've seen/given worse, but his was definitely up there.

He handed me a plastic cup of tap water and I took it wordlessly, and realized that, although his eyes were un-bruised, they seemed to glitter. Or maybe that was just the florescent lighting. Either way he was definitely radiating an intense feeling and his hands, though calmly resting at his sides, were clenching and unclenching.

Granted, he'd just found his girlfriend kissing her ex-boyfriend. I choked on my water as the realization of what had happened hit me, this time much harder than it had before.

"Tomoe… and Aoshi… are back together?" I stammered, biting into my lower lip.

"Kidding, Misao, I'm kidding." Kenshin said, oblivious to the fact that he had caused a nervous breakdown.

I stood up calmly, "Kenshin, what could possibly make you think that saying something like that would be FUNNY!"

"Well, it'd make more sense if I punched someone because of Tomoe than if I punched someone because of Kaoru," He replied, staring off into space

"Geez, you don't say things like… wait Kaoru and AOSHI!"

What was the world coming to?

"What? NO! And stop screaming. People might think something unpleasant is happening in here."

"Well if you just get your story straight and tell me WHO was kissing WHO, then maybe I'd be a little more reasonable."

"It wasn't really kissing…"

"What wasn't really kissing? You're not making any sense. And what's with the bloody nose? And the detention?"

I was getting so agitated that I crushed the cheap plastic cup, still half full, spilling its contents all over me.

"I don't want to tell you, or anyone. It's too… ridiculous. I can't believe I acted like that… I've got to write a formal apology to Kaoru and… whatever that son of a bitc… um, guy's name is. And then I'll offer to do some community service for the school. Like working in the cafeteria… or cleaning the floors… and then—"

"Stop rambling Kenshin, and tell me who Kaoru was kissing. Unless you've realized that it wasn't Kaoru, but Kamatari and Mr. Shishio who were getting to first base. And for the sake of the universe, let's hope that will never happen…"

"You're seriously screwy, Misao."

"Stop evading the subject. And you're the one missing a major portion of your brain. Maybe that bleach did more than turn your hair orange."

He self-consciously ran his hand through his red, with orange patches, hair.

"You're probably right… There was no reason behind my actions. It was like I became some enraged Neanderthal, completely without a conscience or any thoughts but to kill that little bast—"

"Um… first off, calm down. You're going to cut into your palm if you don't unclench those fists. And second, WHAT HAPPENED!"

He was being so vague it made me want to smack him.

"The thing is… I don't even know… I mean, one minute I was at my locker, talking to Tomoe, and the next I was hitting some guy's face over and over and over and ove—"

Well… at least we'd established the setting… now if only I could uncover the characters.

"Uh huh… so, why don't you fill in the blank spots in your story?" I said, taking the most neutral and calm tone I could manage.

"Ok… um. I was talking to Tomoe about the end-of-the-school year dance… and then I heard Kaoru talking with some… some junior who's on the Varsity soccer team. And he kept touching her arm, and her hair, and her face and she didn't look that comfortable, or at least I don't think she looked comfortable…"

His voice drifted off, along with the end of the sentence.

It was like trying to jumpstart an old car on a cold day. Just when you thought you had it running, it dies on you.

"Alright, good, good, and then what happened." Again, I probed gently without showing how anxious I was to hear the entire story.

"Well, I overheard him asking her out to the end-of-the-school-year dance and she's making some excuses about strict parents, and early curfew, and stuff, but he won't drop it. He keeps prodding and poking her and he won't quit. And Tomoe's still talking to me but I can't hear, nor do I even care at all about what she's saying. I mean, she could have been offering me a night of carnal pleasure and I wouldn't have even blinked!"

… Okay, now he was getting a little crazy. But I knew who he was talking about now.

His name was Markie… or at least that what he made people call him. His real name happened to be Magnus Augustus the III. He was pretty easy on the eyes, but he thought he was the shit. He'd obviously run out of senior, junior, and sophomore girls to hit on, since he'd been seen out with a fairly large population of the high school. Or maybe Kaoru just caught his eye. Weirder things have happened.

I almost started rambling to myself in my head, when I realized Kenshin had stopped going off on a tangent and was saying something new.

"Anyways, after like five or ten minutes of HARASSING her, he tries to… to KISS her by pulling her into him, but she kept resisting, which made him angrier and then… and then…" He paused to take a shuddering breath; his eyes were now most definitely shining in the light with a sort of malice that I'd only seen in slasher flicks.

He began again, this time his voice was strained, but calmer, "He finally just… SHOVES Kaoru into the locker and smashes his disgusting mouth onto hers and… and I just snapped. I ripped him off her and then… well I kept hitting him until his friends pulled me off of him."

Geez, who'd have guessed that a damsel in distress was what got Kenshin's blood boiling. What a classic white knight…

But it didn't explain one thing.

"If you were the only one doing to punching, how'd you manage to get such a bad bloody nose?"

He suddenly looked embarrassed.

"Um… well… it appears that in my fit of completely unexplained rage, my vision was somewhat impaired, so that after I was pulled off of him… I tried to leave with what dignity I still had left and… well I sort of slammed into Kaoru's locker door."

Must… not… laugh…

* * *

Eight minutes and 43 seconds of laughing harder than I'd ever laughed, I wiped the tears from my eyes and straightened up. I was considerably happier than I'd been in a while. Not only was the image of an angry Kenshin slamming into a locker dancing in my head, but Aoshi had not kissed Tomoe. 

Yet…

And he never would if I had my way.

Suddenly, I realized that fate had plopped a deliciously clever, but simple plan into my lap.

"Hey, Kenshin, listen. I've got an idea."

He refused to look at me. Obviously my raucous guffaws had not rebuilt the wreckages of his self-esteem.

"Okay, fine, I'm sorry for laughing… for so long, but you'll thank me for this."

He muttered darkly under his breath.

"No, I'm serious. Obviously, your rage at some guy hitting on Kaoru"

"HARASSING KAORU!"

"Okay, HARASSING Kaoru, means that you have some pretty serious feelings for her."

I was pleasantly surprised when he didn't deny the fact. In fact, he turned as red as his hair.

"Anyways, after that spectacle, I'm pretty sure she isn't that happy with you."

Actually, I was sure that Kaoru was probably ecstatic by Kenshin's behavior.

"So… I'm proposing a deal."

"… What deal…" Kenshin replied suspiciously.

"Well, seeing as how I am best friends with Kaoru, if I put in a good word—"

Kenshin cleared his throat and glared at me.

"Okay, fine, if I put in a large amount of good words," I looked at him and he nodded his approval, "you will pretend to be enamored by me."

His face dropped.

"Are you insane? What good what that do?" He spluttered, throwing his hands up.

"Shut up and listen," I snapped, "I want Aoshi, and Aoshi may or may not want me. But one thing for sure is that Tomoe is tempting him back with her… her angelic aura, or whatever it is that makes her so enchanting. Anyways, even if he still has… some feelings for her, if I make it seem like I find you more deliciously handsome and wittier than him, he'll feel jealous and that'll send thoughts of Tomoe right out of his head." I finished, feeling pleased with my genius.

"Wait… if he's not interested in you, why would he care if you were no longer after him?" Kenshin asked, his forehead screwed up in confusion.

I sighed. Men… they could be so unbelievably clueless.

"The thing is, Aoshi HAS to be slightly interested in me. I mean, why would he chose me to be a part of his elaborate plan to win Tomoe back if he didn't find me at least a little bit charming."

Okay, so maybe I was bluffing, but I needed to fake confidence in order to win over Kenshin.

I continued, "I mean, there are hundreds of prettier, more willing girls than me who would do anything for him, but he decided on me. There must be something going on between us, otherwise he'd be using someone else. Also, he's a confident guy. He is confident that I like him. And when he sees me with you, it'll shake his confidence. He'll start doubting himself. Is he as wonderfully luscious as all the girls tell him? And then, the more he sees me with you, the more doubtful he'll become. He'll also (hopefully) realize that he feels something more than a slight interest in me. Once I'm unavailable, he'll come to terms with his feelings for me and he'll profess his undying love for me and you'll profess your undying love for Kaoru and Tomoe will realize that she'd much rather spend her summer in Timbuktu or Senegal and leave us all alone to enjoy our happiness." I finished, slightly out of breath, but happy with my speech.

That was, until Kenshin decided to butt in.

"But what if he only picked you to screw with Tomoe? I mean, if he'd picked some girl with absolutely no values, Tomoe would see him as a guy who only wanted to get laid and she'd feel no qualms about dumping him. However, if he were to pick a cute, virginal freshman, she'd be confused. She'd wonder what he could possibly see in you, since you're obviously not putting out, and then she'd start getting nervous. She'd start believing that your hair is silkier than hers and your skin is smoother and your hands are more delicate. She'd be in such a state of confusion that she'd either come crawling back to him, or be such a wreck that people would think that Aoshi was the winner in the break-up."

My smile had been decreasing in size the longer he'd talked, and now I felt as if I were nothing but a puddle of gloomy despair.

"Geez, where'd you get all that psychological stuff from?" I asked, hoping he'd based his convictions off old Oprah or Dr. Phil reruns.

"It's all Tomoe talks about. Every time I'm with her, she can't seem to think of anything to say but 'What's so great about Misao?' and 'What does she have that I don't have'. She's been getting more and more insecure the more she sees you, or Aoshi, or you and Aoshi. When she saw that he'd spent the night at your place, she hasn't been able to keep her hands off me."

Damn it all, he wasn't making it up after all.

"But," he suddenly said, as if the thought had just struck him, "I've also heard Aoshi talking about you. In the locker room."

I didn't know how to react. Should I swoon at the thought of Aoshi changing, or get nervous about what he'd said about me.

"The guys he hangs out with were bothering him about dating a freshman when he could have any other girl."

I tried not to look as offended as I felt.

"And he was silent and stoic as he always is, but then some guy made a comment about how compared to Tomoe, you looked like a weasel—"

AGAIN with the weasel comments. There'd better be a happy ending to this…

"— and he just stood up, shoved the guy into a trashcan that was nearby and said that, and I quote, 'Misao is prettier than any of the girls you've ever dated, and i you even THINK that she looks like a weasel, I'll rip your tongue out and make you eat it', or something passionate and threatening like that."

Now I really did swoon and I turned from a gloomy puddle into a love-sick puppy puddle.

"So… do you think I have a chance?" I asked tentatively.

He scoffed, "With my charm and good looks and his completely random feelings for you, I'd say it's a pretty sure thing."

I let out a happy shriek, tackled him, and gave him a bone-crushing hug. He groaned and said something about his nose bleeding again, but I ignored him.

Aoshi thought I was pretty.

AOSHI THOUGHT I WAS PRETTY!

Yes, I'm acting completely vain and shallow, but still…

AOSHI THOUGHT I WAS PRETTY!!!!!!!!!!!

"You'll find out if Kaoru's angry at me… won't you?" Kenshin asked, his voice suddenly smaller.

"Partner, after I'm done talking to her, she'll not only love you, she'll be ready to pop out some mini-Kenshins." I responded, giving his forehead a friendly tap.

He rubbed the spot and turned red again.

I didn't even care that'd I'd promised Kenshin that Kaoru would have his babies (which she probably would, so it wasn't much of a stretch), it seemed that this school year would have a happy ending.

And best of all…

AOSHI THOUGHT I WAS PRETTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

TA DA!!!! I put off a lot of work to write this. It's actually pretty long (7 pages) and it took forever to space everything out. Anyways, that's enough procrastinating and I can't lie... it'll probably be awhile until I update again, but finals are coming up, so I might decide that studying Precalculus is a waste of time and decide to spend that time writing the next chapter! Who knows? Certainly not me. 

Please tell me what you think. I know some of you are probably angry at the almost year-long hiatus, or have completely forgotten about the fic, and for that, I sincerely apologize. I just sort of fell out of love with fanfiction and only just today did I feel the urge to update.

I will admit, I have to thank Isolated Bubble Gum for my sudden update. Her spontaneous reviews reminded me that I am disappointing fans of this story by forgetting about it.

Anyways, I hope to finish this fic before I graduate (fingers crossed), and I hope my writing style has improved since the last chapter (who knows what a year has done to my tone).

I look forward to hearing from all of you and I hope you guys will forgive me for the insanely long wait.

Ta for now,

clamsofmacabre


	15. Ice Queen

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

HOMG!!!! Clamsofmacabre updated before a year passed!!!! It's amazing!

Yeah, basically, I wrote this like three days after I updated and I've been editing it the best I can since then.

I figure it's the least I could do after taking a year-long hiatus.

I don't even need to write a story summary! It's SO AWESOME!

Anyways, hopefully this isn't a disappointing chapter (it's not as funny as the others, but a lot happens), and enjoy!

* * *

"_Partner, after I'm done talking to her, she'll not only love you, she'll be ready to pop out some mini-Kenshins." I responded, giving his forehead a friendly tap._

_He rubbed the spot and turned red again._

_I didn't even care that'd I'd promised Kenshin that Kaoru would have his babies (which she probably would, so it wasn't much of a stretch), it seemed that this school year would have a happy ending._

_And best of all…_

_AOSHI THOUGHT I WAS PRETTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

As we walked to the detention room, we began planning everything out, right down the tiniest movement and word.

First, we would enter the room, practically glued to one another. This one was harder to master than we thought. We had to be close enough so that we became KenshinandMisao, but not so close that it looked like he'd broken his ankle and I was helping him walk.

Then, we would sit exactly two seats to the right and two seats to the front of Aoshi. Unless he was sitting in the front, in which case we would sit three seats to his left.

At this point, we would scoot our desks together and I would try my best to drape my upper body across his shoulders and we would "do our homework" while being as close to obnoxiously cute as possible.

It was a good thing Kenshin was so anal retentive; I would've just made loud comments like 'YOU'RE SO HOT KENSHIN' and then start laughing hysterically at whatever he said.

Obviously my tactics are a little bit less subtle than Kenshin's, but I was willing to tone down on my 'tendency to talk louder when nervous' personality in order to beautifully execute this plan.

So, right before we opened the door, we checked each other for bad breath, anything stuck in our teeth/nose/anywhere, pinched our cheeks to make us look like we were a blushingly happy pair, then finally tangled our arms around each other, took a deep breath, and plunged into the uncertain future.

…………………

Luckily, we managed not to trip over our feet while at the same time staring deeply into one another's eyes. Even luckier, it seemed that not only was the teacher asleep, but all of the other students had dozed off as well, barring one.

Although Aoshi was deeply involved in what seemed to be a game of Tetris on his cellphone, the sudden noise of the shutting door seemed to force his eyes over the phone.

Only to dart them back to their original places…

I was feeling slightly discouraged before I noticed a sudden tension in his hands, which were now gripping the cellphone with a sort of force that hadn't been there before.

Silently cheering, I gave Kenshin a small nudge and he nodded back. He too had seen the slight whitening of Aoshi's knuckles.

Deciding to see how much I could push him, I did my best to delicately whisper a sweet nothing into Kenshin's ear. In reality, all I had done was mention Kaoru's name and something about swimsuit season coming up, but it had the intended affect. Kenshin quickly turned red and I had the satisfaction of seeing Aoshi's eyes quickly look at us before they visibly tightened into a steely glare.

KenshinandMisao: 2

Aoshi: 0

We finally made our way three seats to the left of Aoshi (turned out Kenshin was right to assume that he would sit in the front row), and decided to forgo pushing two desks together, and instead twisted our bodies so that I could sit on his lap without impaling myself. It was a good thing Kenshin and I were so skinny since sitting in one of these 'after the budget-cut' desks was a tight fit even for just one student of average weight.

Within seconds, I had my hands tangled in Kenshin's hair (which was eerily silky and gave off an effeminately light scent of watermelon) and he had started penning hearts onto my left arm.

I had made sure that I was facing Aoshi so that I could peek over Kenshin's head and did so and was able to see the wide range (well, for Aoshi that is) of emotions that were playing out on his face.

After Kenshin had filled the entire expanse of my left forearm of hearts and stick figures that looked rather like Kaoru, we switched it up. I took out my phone and pretended to take adorable couple photos of Kenshin and I. If my grandpa wasn't so obsessively paranoid about modern technology, I'd be taking real photos, but it was hard enough begging him to buy me a phone that wasn't connected to a socket.

We used a substantial amount of minutes giggling and posing and pretending to be insanely pleased at every single photo. Even if Aoshi wasn't madly in love with me (which I was forcing myself to believe), he'd have been annoyed at the overwhelming doses of PDA.

Since I had drawn a large, bolded line at kissing, Kenshin and I soon realized that we were running out of cutesy things to do. Even worse, it seemed that Aoshi had become gradually immune to the large amounts of love that practically saturated everything within a ten foot radius of me and Kenshin.

I had to do something drastic.

Whispering, 'Follow me,' gently into Kenshin's ear, I extracted myself carefully from the desk, pulled him up with my hand, and led him quietly out of the room, being sure to cast cautious glances at the, still unconscious, teacher, while secretly observing Aoshi's reaction.

It was an understatement to say that I was delighted when I saw him jolt up; almost as if he was going to get out of his seat and stop us.

Closing the door lightly behind us, Kenshin and I gave ourselves a minute to jump around and give each other muted high-fives before moving about a yard or two away from the door and melding our bodies together into a passionate and secret embrace.

Granted, I was feeling pretty awkward. I mean, Kenshin's a pretty huggable guy, but he's so SKINNY!! I could practically feel his ribs through his shirt. When I hugged Aoshi, it was like hugging a warm marble sculpture, or a bark-less tree. I don't know how to describe it. I felt simultaneously warm, protected, and in awe at how AMAZINGLY RIPPED HIS ABS WERE!

Yeah, once again, my superficial side comes in and ruins the moment.

Cough, anyways, back to the passionate (but secretly awkward) embrace.

We had just finished the intricate intertwining of our limbs when we heard the door open and, judging from the tall and formidable shadow, it was pretty obvious who it was.

I was at a crossroads. I needed to truly commit if I was going to bring Aoshi down to his knees. I decided to cross the large and bolded line.

"Kiss me, NOW." I hissed at Kenshin.

He blanched, but quickly recovered. He bent his head down so that our foreheads touched, then pressed his lips against mine.

It was move that seemed so practiced, so smooth, so unbelievable swoon-able…

Yet I felt absolutely nothing.

Of course, I noted that Kenshin was probably a fantastic kisser, but the kiss just felt passionless, emotionless, and of course I was thinking of Aoshi the entire time.

And, of course, I was certainly relieved that I felt nothing, since any feeling besides a slight approval of his methods would have complicated the situation tenfold.

When we finally pulled away, he made sure to do it slowly, so that I could feel my eyelashes brush his cheek.

Damn! This guy had SKILLS! I made a mental note to compliment him later on his unbelievably romantic style of kissing.

We locked eyes and I thought of Aoshi in leather and Kenshin thought of… well I don't want to go into that, and an almost simultaneous blush spread across our faces.

A sudden cough broke the (fake) mood and I was fairly happy to see that it was, indeed, Aoshi who had witnessed the intimate scene, and not Mr. Shishio.

"Oh," I let out a small gasp of surprise and embarrassment as I broke away from the complex stranglehold Kenshin had me in, "I'm sorry, but do you want something?"

"I just wanted to let you know that the bell will ring in five minutes, so you might want to get back here before the teacher wakes up." He said, his voice, unfortunately, as steady and controlled as always. However, I noticed that he completely ignored Kenshin and was looking only at me.

"Thanks Aoshi, we'll go back in… four minutes," I said, pausing to look smilingly at Kenshin, who smiled goofily back, "Anything else?"

"I was going to ask you to the end-of-the-school-year dance… but it looks like I have my answer." He said, with an almost, dare I say it, sad edge to his voice.

My heart stopped in mid-beat, and I forced myself to restart it.

I had to hand it to him; it took an enormous amount of confidence (or arrogance... or passion) to ask a girl out while she's in the arms of another guy. I was NOT expecting that. I mean... this was as close to a declaration of love as I would ever hear!

But something seemed to possess me. He'd hurt me, and now I wanted to hurt him.

I moved, robotically, closer to Kenshin, wrapped my arms around his waist, and gave Aoshi my best 'cold as ice' smile.

"I guess you could always ask Tomoe."

His already frozen features seemed to become even more inanimate before he turned and walked away from us.

My feet were still rooted to the ground when I heard the school door slam, two hallways down.

* * *

DUH DUH DUH!!!!!!

It was actually SO fun to write this chapter! Especially the cutesy bits with Kenshin. He's just so malleable. He can be this passionate, angry whirl of SEX, but then he can just transform into this sensitive, adorable, soft-spoken, totally romantic guy. I'll always fangirl Aoshi, but writing Kenshin just gives me so much more breathing room.

I'm getting all this INSANE amounts of inspiration! It's kind of getting in the way of my school work... but psh, I don't need to succeed in school. I'm just kidding. This week's been pretty lax in terms of homework, so it's a pretty good opportunity to write a new chapter.

Anyways, please tell me what you think of this chapter. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Any thoughts at all? Or plot ideas? Please review!


	16. Revelations and Buffets

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Hey readers! So, here's a short chapter, but one that really gets the story moving (at least, I think it does), before I go to France for a month. Thank you all for waiting patiently and for writing to tell me you thoughts. So... enjoy!

Last time:

_"I guess you could always ask Tomoe."_

_His already frozen features seemed to become even more inanimate before he turned and walked away from us._

_My feet were still rooted to the ground when I heard the school door slam, two hallways down._

* * *

My mind went blank and it seemed my entire system shut down. Burned into my mind's eye was the image of Aoshi's back, walking away from me until it finally disappeared. 

I didn't even remember being dragged back into the detention room by Kenshin, or walking out of the school. I didn't remember passing the buses and the parking lot. I didn't remember walking in some indeterminate direction for I don't know how long.

All I remember is crying and tripping over my feet.

Was it pathetic? Crying like my world was ending when all that had happened was that I had ruined my chances with a guy that I had fallen in like with?

Um, yeah, yeah it was, but I couldn't stop.

I tried to, after I realized people were crossing the street in order to avoid walking past me, but my eyes just kept regenerating tears. To make me even more of a mess, my nose was running like an Olympic sprinter and there were only so many times I could wipe it before I just gave up.

Finally, I just sat on a bench and let my body sob itself to the brink of dehydration.

When my eyes finally cleared and my nose was no longer dripping, I got up…

Then sat back down with the sudden realization that I was probably 15 miles away from my house and it was already 7.

The streetlights were turning on and I could see the restaurants switching their menus from lunch to dinner.

Dinner…

At the thought of a meal, my stomach gurgled.

'Crap,' I thought to myself, 'I didn't eat lunch today.'

Damn that toilet for eating my turkey sandwich (although I was the one who accidentally dropped it).

All I had in my pocket was a flavored chap-stick and my cell-phone. Neither was especially appetizing, although…

No, I refused to call him. Even if he did have a car… and money…

I flipped open my phone. Better to do it quickly, while my common sense was still berating me for not taking the bus home…

* * *

"Jesus, did you get the license plate of the truck that ran you over?" Sanosuke asked incredulously. 

I had interrupted an, apparently very heated, studying session between him and Megumi with my distraught call. Only after threatening to show his pre-adolescent pictures (he'd been such a scrawny boy… and his mother used to give him the most embarrassing haircuts) to the entire school did he agree to come and pick me up.

I had no idea what part of the city I was in, but luckily he knew where I was because I happened to be across the street from a bar he liked to play pool at.

It had been half an hour since I'd called him and the intensity of the sounds coming from my stomach had transformed from a babbling brook to a full on waterfall.

"Need… food…" I croaked, ignoring the obvious jab at my current state.

I dragged him into the nearest restaurant and all but attacked the buffet.

While simultaneously taking enormous forkfuls of food, thanking Sano for saving me from starvation, and giant breaths of air in between, I managed to choke out my story.

I'd known Sano almost as long as I'd known Kaoru and Kenshin, so it didn't surprise me that he had almost no trouble deciphering what I was saying.

"So, what you're telling me is that you just invested three years of your life chasing a guy and when you finally get him, you screw it up." He summarized, his 'my god you are a stupid girl' look plastered across his face.

All I could do was swallow and nod. I didn't like hearing it so bluntly. Couldn't he have at least sugar coated it just a little…

"Geez… Misao.. wha… why… how DUMB can you be?" he finally exploded before sighing and leaning back into the upholstered booth.

"I don't know… it's just he was using me and he still loves Tomoe… even though she dumped him," I stammered, unsure as to how I could justify my actions.

"How can you be so socially oblivious Misao?" he asked me, scratching at his hair, "Aoshi broke up with Tomoe, not the other way around."

This little nugget of news struck me square in the forehead.

"You're kidding me." I replied, "Why would he do that?"

Sano gave me his world-weary sigh before he responded, "Are you seriously that clueless? She wasn't putting out, so she gets the boot."

I threw my spoon at him. How DARE he insinuate that Aoshi was only in a relationship to get laid!

"NO! THAT'S NOT THE REASON!" I screamed, throwing anything within reach at that rooster-headed asshole.

"Look, it's just what the general population of the school believes. I mean, it's Aoshi and Tomoe. They're lives are so private, not even a crowbar could pry their mouths open. But, Misao, let's be realistic. This is high school, and Aoshi, like any other male, has needs. Just… just think about it. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing you screwed up your chances…"

Sanosuke quickly paid for the meal and left a few bills for the tip.

"Let's go, before you grandpa has a heart attack." He said calmly, walking towards his car, completely unaware of the deadly daggers I was staring into his back.

But his words were making more sense than I wanted them to, and I couldn't forget them.

Was my perception of Aoshi really that skewed? Behind that mask of an ice-man, was there a horny pervert lurking?

I didn't want to think about it anymore. As soon as Sano started the car, I turned the radio to the station which played the loudest music and blasted it. With my brain vibrating from the noise, any thoughts I had were washed away in a torrent of sound-waves.

* * *

After I had called Sano, I had been responsible and called my grandpa to let him know I would be home an hour or two later than usual. He hadn't asked too many questions since I had called him five minutes before his Bingo club came over. 

Sano dropped me off at my house and sped off, probably to continue the 'studying session' with Megumi.

I mindlessly did my homework while listening to my CD-player. The volume was turned as high as it would go and I didn't even notice as three hours passed.

Unfortunately for me, loud music was not exactly a sleep inducer, so I was forced to take off my headphones and deal with every thought that ran through my head. It was like there'd been a blockage that'd kept all of them from entering my mind. They'd been building up for the past four hours and now, once the opening was clear, they attacked my poor brain, overanalyzing and over-thinking until my brain finally shut itself down in order to protect what was left of my sanity.

* * *

Yerp, it's short, but once again, it's pretty key to the story. THE PLOT THICKENS!!! Sort of. Anyways, I must go pack a month's worth of clothes in a small suitcase! Tell me your thoughts and comments and criticism! 


	17. Two Weeks Later

Author's Note: It's been a year and a half since I last updated and for that, I am truly sorry. In order to make it up to you guys, I have decided to finish this fanfiction before the weekend is through, meaning that I will be writing and posting all through tonight and tomorrow. I'm a little rusty, so I hope the story doesn't suffer too much. Please enjoy and again, I'm so sorry for my procrastination. Also, thank you to juliablaine for reminding me about this story.

_Last time:_

_Unfortunately for me, loud music was not exactly a sleep inducer, so I was forced to take off my headphones and deal with every thought that ran through my head. It was like there'd been a blockage that'd kept all of them from entering my mind. They'd been building up for the past four hours and now, once the opening was clear, they attacked my poor brain, overanalyzing and over-thinking until my brain finally shut itself down in order to protect what was left of my sanity._

_***********************************  
_

The Spring Dance was in twenty four hours and I had no date and no group of friends to go with. As soon as I upheld my part of the bargain by telling Kaoru that Kenshin was madly in love with her, they became permanently glued together. As cute as they are together, they also make me want to vomit. Too much sugar is never good for one's system. And we all know what happened with Aoshi…

The two weeks between my "detention tryst" with Kenshin and now had passed quickly. After a prankster nearly blew up the detention room with a bundle of firecrackers (something about a birthday), I had been freed from my afterschool imprisonment. Without Kenshin and Kaoru to talk to and with Sanoske embroiled in a very time-consuming love/hate relationship with Megumi, I had very little social interactions. The truth? I was getting lonely. That, coupled with my upcoming time of the month, meant even the ASPCA commercial about abandoned puppies and kittens made me cry.

Fortunately, all this isolation gave me some time to think about my current situation. In just fourteen days I have gone through so many emotions and mindsets that I'm exhausted just thinking about it!

I went through a boy-hating phase, a couple-hating phase, a I-want-to-eat-everything phase, a I-want-to-wash-away-my-pain-with-milkshakes phase, an Aoshi-missing phase, a Kaoru-missing phase, an I-hate-Kenshin-for-taking-away-my-best-friend phase… and so many more phases that involve too many hyphens to write out. The silver lining of this cloud was that eating so much and moping around all day gave me some junk in the trunk that I never knew was possible on my frame! I looked like an Asian Beyonce and all that extra padding meant that when I fell on my ass, it was like falling on a mattress. No more unsightly bruises on my behind! Now if only I could eat enough to grow some proper boobs… but let's not dwell on the impossible.

My new butt was certainly showcased by my Spring Dance dress. It's purple and clingy, so I had to sneak it in a garbage bag so that Grandpa wouldn't burn it. The sheer fact that it's a halter top and therefore sleeveless would have pushed him over the edge!

However, even with a great dress and improved booty, I wanted to skip the dance. School dances are lame to begin with, but without friends to make fun of the lameness with or a guy to make you forget the crappy confetti and sticky gymnasium floor, they're enough to make a girl go crazy.

However, as I was entering the store to return my beautiful dress, I walked right into Kamatari and Soujiro.

Soujiro noticed me first, although how he managed to see me underneath all the shopping bags Kamatari had piled on top of him, I will never know.

"Hey, Misao," Soujiro said. His voice was muffled, but he seemed happy to see me.

"Misao!" Kamatari exclaimed, "I haven't seen you in weeks. Where have you been hiding yourself?"

"Hey Kamatari, hey Soujiro," I replied, "I've been around, but I've had so much homework that I'm mostly stuck at home."

"Psh, freshmen always think they've got it bad," Kamatari said, flipping her hair behind her shoulder, "Are you returning something?"

"Oh… yeah. It's just this dress I bought for the dance tomorrow. But I don't have anyone to go with, so I'd rather get my money back," I explained. I instantly felt like a loser for admitting so much. Why didn't I just say it was an ugly sweater my grandpa bought for my birthday?

"Oooh, let me see!" Before I could protest, Kamatari swiped the dress out of my hands. "This is absolutely gorgeous, Misao! I cannot let you return this, you have to wear it tomorrow night. Wouldn't Misao look so pretty in this dress, Soujiro?"

The pile of shopping bags nodded.

"I already told you! I don't have anyone to go with and I'd really rather buy a bunch of ice cream than keep a dress I'll never be able to wear!" Again, I had let out too much information.

"Then come with us! Mr. Shishio is chaperoning, so both Soujiro and I will be at the dance. You should join us, come on, it'll be fun!"

Kamatari kept this up for another ten minutes before I finally caved.

"All right, fine, I'll come with you guys. Just don't make me talk to Mr. Shishio…" I acted reluctant, but I was secretly pleased. For two weeks I had felt ignored and left out. Finally, someone wanted to hang out with me and it felt good.

"Ugh, but your hair… and your nails! We can't let you go to a dance looking like a kid in your mother's fancy dress. Call your house, because you're sleeping over tonight." Kamatari declared.

Clearly, I had spoken too soon…

******************************************

A new chapter will hopefully be up in an hour.


	18. Beauty Salon from Hell

Author's note: As promised, another chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue

_Last time:_

_For two weeks I had felt ignored and left out. Finally, someone wanted to hang out with me and it felt good._

_"Ugh, but your hair… and your nails! We can't let you go to a dance looking like a kid in your mother's fancy dress. Call your house, because you're sleeping over tonight." Kamatari declared._

_Clearly, I had spoken too soon…_

_****************************************  
_

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, KAMATARI, ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE DOING THIS RIGHT!" I screamed as she proceeded to pluck all the hair from my eyebrows. I was certain that I would end up looking like those old ladies that paint on their eyebrows.

"Would you stop being such a baby? No pain, no gain, isn't that right Soujiro?" Kamatari said, while continuing her attack on my brows.

"Uh huh," he replied without looking up from his book.

It had been four hours since they had hustled me back to Kamatari's apartment, which she rented with money she earned off her website. She told me she had herself legally emancipated from her parents when she was thirteen.

Since then, I had had my legs waxed, my cuticles pushed back, my scalp scraped, my abs worked out. The last part was definitely the most painful, as I had not done a sit-up since grade school P.E. Kamatari had promised to tone up my arms and calves after she plucked my eyebrows and I hoped that she had forgotten in her bloodlust for stray hairs. She had also decided to strap me in a pair of her stilettos (we wore the same shoe size… lucky me) and would not let me take them off. This made escaping all the more difficult, which was the only reason I was still in this beauty salon from Hell.

"There. Done! I am an artist." Kamatari suddenly declared, finally putting down her tweezers. My forehead throbbed and I knew the entire area would be red and swollen, but I snuck a glance at the mirror anyways.

"Wow… Kamatari! My eyes look like three times bigger. How'd you do it?" I exclaimed, marveling at the dainty arches my once-bushy brows had been turned into.

"Practice and natural-born talent, my dear." Kamatari said, "Now where did I put those free weights?"

I blanched and tried to crawl towards the door.

"Good idea, Misao! Let's do some push-ups first." Kamatari said, before dropping down next to me and assuming the proper position.

I sighed and, realizing escaping was futile, did the same. After all, push-ups weren't so hard.

"Misao, you're doing it all wrong! You're only supposed to use one hand." Kamatari snapped, before yanking my left hand from under me.

I instantly collapsed. My body weight was obviously too much for my feeble right arm, but Kamatari refused to listen to my pleas for mercy.

"Two-armed push-ups are for wimps. Come on! You're wearing a halter top, so you have to make sure your arms look nice. If I had known you were so weak, I would have started this training weeks ago!" Kamatari exclaimed, all the while doing one-armed pushups at a blazingly fast speed.

At her "weak" comment, something in me snapped. I, Misao Makimachi, was NOT weak! After all, hadn't I single-handedly pummeled dozens of obnoxious, lecherous, and ignorant guys who got on my nerves? If I could smash the noses of cocky bastards, then I could certainly take on a few push-ups.

Feeling renewed, I started the exercise.

Five sets later, my arms felt like jelly being set on fire. I didn't think I could do another push-up without possible throwing up. Kamatari seemed to see the green tint of my face and since she clearly loved her white carpet, she let me get up.

Soujiro had to come over and pull me up, since there was no way I was going to be able to lift myself back into my seat.

An hour of walking-in-heels lessons and dancing-in-heels lessons and Kamatari finally called it a day. It was only 9, but after she finished applying my final coat of nail polish, she gave me pajamas and a blanket.

"Beauty sleep is key," she explained, "no amount of makeup can cover up eyebags. And I ran out of that Canadian hemorrhoid cream under-eye shadows, so if we don't get ten hours of sleep, there's no way we can show our faces at the dance."

I quickly changed into the pj's and tucked myself into the couch. There was no way I was going to let lack of sleep keep me from going to the dance. I had gone through way too much pain and hard work. It was a little hard falling asleep though, since Kamatari refused to let me take off her damn stilettos. Something about continuing my lessons in my dreams…

I knew tomorrow would only bring more painful and tedious beauty rituals, but for some reason, I was almost excited. After seeing how great my nails and eyebrows looked after Kamatari was finished with them, I knew she would make me look as pretty as I was ever going to be.

Not to mention, while she was painting my nails, Kamatari shared some gossip that I found very interesting. Aoshi would be going to the dance. And he would be going alone.

*******************

Our little Misao will be all GLAMMED UP! I can't wait to write the dance scene. Please review to tell me what you think of this chapter.

Love,

Clamsofmacabre


	19. New 'Do

Read and Review!

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue

_Last time:_

_I knew tomorrow would only bring more painful and tedious beauty rituals, but for some reason, I was almost excited. After seeing how great my nails and eyebrows looked after Kamatari was finished with them, I knew she would make me look as pretty as I was ever going to be._

_Not to mention, while she was painting my nails, Kamatari shared some gossip that I found very interesting. Aoshi would be going to the dance. And he would be going alone._

_*****************************************  
_

At seven in the morning, Kamatari woke me up by banging two pots together. As a result, I jumped off the couch and blindly ran away from the sound. Completely forgetting that my feet were entrapped in four-inch heels, I promptly tripped and landed on the coffee table. I think I chipped a tooth, but Kamatari swears that no one will notice it. I have a feeling this is a bad sign.

After breakfast (grapefruit, seaweed, and oolong tea, all of which Kamatari swears are beauty musts), Kamatari finally let me take off her shoes. My arches practically breathed a sigh of relief when they were finally allowed to touch the ground.

"Okay, I think curls would really bring some volume into your hair. No offense, but your hair is flatter than my chest and some bounce would really showcase the shape of your face." Kamatari said, before pulling out what looked to me like a golden rod.

"Now don't move, or you'll end up with more burns than Mr. Shishio," Kamatari warned, before plugging in the stick. I instantly became a statue. I had a feeling she wasn't exaggerating as much as I hoped she was.

After about half an hour of futile attempts to breathe life into my hair, Kamatari finally unplugged the curling iron.

"Soujiro! Can you get the curlers out of my bathroom dresser! They're in the bottom shelf! Oh, and the heavy-duty gel too!" Kamatari yelled, before pushing up her sleeves.

"I'm going to give you curls if even if it means shaving your head and buying you a wig." She snarled.

Soujiro gave me a sympathetic smile before handing Kamatari a plastic basket and a bottle.

"I'll make sure the wig is made from real human hair," he said comfortingly. I tried not to hyperventilate as Kamatari shook the bottle and squeezed out a noxious looking gel.

"Try not to breathe too much, I read somewhere that this product kills more brain cells than a pack of permanent markers," Kamatari said.

At least this solved my hyperventilation problem.

Two hours later, Kamatari finally washed the gel from her hands.

"Now, I hope this works. I've never worked with hair as stubborn as yours, Misao," she remarked. "Sit here, I've got to start primping myself. It won't take as long as it did for you, but I still need a few hours."

She walked towards her bathroom, but before she closed the door, she stopped.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Soujiro, make sure Misao puts my heels back on. She can practice while I'm making myself into a lady." I swore I heard Kamatari giggle before closing the door.

Soujiro approached me, holding the heels in his hands and a sadistic look in his eyes. The heels looked like they had grown in the few hours since I had worn them and my feet quaked in fear.

"If you can walk around this room without tripping, I'll let you have lunch," Soujiro promised after strapping my feet into the mini-skyscrapers disguised as shoes. Because his smile was so sweet, I kept forgetting that he was related to Mr. Shishio, and therefore a total sadist.

My stomach grumbled at the mention of lunch, and with a sigh I stood up. Hopefully, the promise of food would be enough motivation to help me complete the impossible task. With hope in my heart, I boldly took my first step… only to fall down as my ankle twisted.

"Try again," Soujiro said, holding a bowl of fried rice in his hand.

Fifteen attempts later, I finally managed to walk around the room without falling. I even managed to look good while walking, and used hips that I didn't know even existed. I had a feeling Soujiro had switched the shoes with ones that were three inches higher, as my head barely cleared one of the overhanging lights that had towered above me yesterday. Still, as soon as he handed me the bowl of food, I forgave him all his trespasses. After all, his sadistic ways had led to me learning how to walk in heels. Then I realized I had no utensils with which to eat.

"We ran out of chopsticks," he said, before picking up the supposed last pair of chopsticks and shoveling the contents of his bowl into his smiling mouth.

Again, I had spoken too soon.

After eating my lunch with my hands, I had to do bicep curls with Soujiro. He had apparently uncovered the free weights that Kamatari had misplaced the day before. The lightest weight was twenty pounds. I sent mental S.O.S's to Kamatari's bathroom door, urging her to hurry up before my arms fell off.

I think I snapped after the seventh set of curls and finally threw a weight at Soujiro's head. Now, I realize now that I could have killed him by throwing a twenty-pound dumbbell at his head, but he easily caught it, sparing me second-degree murder charges (although I would have totally plead self-defense). He got the hint, though, and finally let me relax and watch some TV. Granted, he made me watch horror movies that made me scared to take a shower, rent a video, look in the mirror, fall asleep, and drive a car, but at last my arms got a break.

Finally, Kamatari emerged from her bathroom looking like a goddess. She almost rivaled Tomoe. I also noticed her finally breaking in her new water-bra.

"How do I look?" She asked, twirling around to let us get the 360 degree view.

"Not bad." "Absolutely gorgeous!" Soujiro and I, respectively, said at the same time. Kamatari threw a pair of nail scissors at Soujiro before coming over to inspect my hair. I had a bad feeling about the outcome of my hairdo. I could barely feel my scalp and when I touched my hair, it felt like I was touching stone. I had spied an electric razor inside Kamatari's bathroom and I had a feeling that I would end up bald before the night was through.

However, Kamatari made a satisfied noise and proceeded to shove my head under the faucet of the kitchen sink. With the curlers still in, she rinsed off all the gel in my hair. Then, after a few minutes of blow-drying, she took out the curlers and spritzed my hair with a leave-in conditioner. Less than an hour later, she put the final brushstrokes in and fluffed out my hair. The strands that fell against my cheek felt softer than cashmere and I could hardly wait until she gave me a mirror.

I almost dropped the hand-mirror when I first saw myself. My hair was glossy and black and curls framed my face beautifully. They were large and bouncy and when I ran my fingers through them, it was like touching air.

I hugged Kamatari until my arms gave out and thanked her again and again. Although it had taken almost four hours, my hair was absolutely magnificent.

"We're not done yet. We've still got make-up. And," She brought out a skin-colored stick-ons, "I bought you a new strapless push-up bra!"

I didn't care if I had to run a mile in those killer heels. I couldn't believe my hair could be so shiny or soft. I only hoped that Aoshi would be able to run his hands through my curls before the night was through.

*******************************************

Whoo! I feel like I'm running a marathon here, writing all these chapters. At the same time, it's a great feeling!


	20. The End

Author's Note: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER (unless I feel like writing an epilogue). It took so many years to right and so many hiatuses, but I finally finished it. For those who have been with me to the bitter end, thank you for your support and your patience. And for those who are new readers, thank you for making it through 20 chapters, that takes a lot of persistence! I hope you guys enjoy this final chapter. I've never completed a fanfiction before, but it feels good!

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. Also, don't own the lyrics to Earth Angel.

_Last time:_

_I didn't care if I had to run a mile in those killer heels. I couldn't believe my hair could be so shiny or soft. I only hoped that Aoshi would be able to run his hands through my curls before the night was through._

_************************************************  
_

Eight o'clock finally arrived and every part of my body had been primped. I had finally slipped into my dress and, after much argument, tied on modest two-inch heels. Kamatari had decided to focus on my eyes and therefore I had minimal make-up on my lips and cheeks, but an entire rainbow of colors around my eyes. I had forbidden her from using fake eyelashes (I could barely keep my real ones from falling into my eyes) and so she had gone a little crazy with the mascara.

After I threatened to wash my face, she finally toned it down and stripped off a few layers of eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara. I was relieved that I wouldn't be going to the dance with raccoon eyes. I was also pleased by how toned my arms looked, although I refused to tell Kamatari and Soujiro in case they made me do more push-ups or bicep curls.

Giving myself one last look-over, I was very pleased with the final result. I looked great, but I also looked like myself. I didn't look five years older or like a model, and for some reason this made me happy. Although I sometimes complained about my looks or my weight, truthfully I was comfortable with whom I was and I was glad that Kamatari had respected my wishes to stay the same.

"Oh Misao, you look so pretty!" Kamatari said. Soujiro nodded while knotting his bow-tie.

"Thank you so much, Kamatari. I can't believe I almost stayed at home! I don't know how I can repay you guys." I said, almost choking up. Like I said, I've been going through a very weepy time.

"Just make sure we're the hottest people at the dance!" Kamatari said, "Now no crying, or you'll ruin my artwork. And let's go, the dance started fifteen minutes ago!"

We hurried downstairs where, unfortunately, Mr. Shishio's car was waiting. Kamatari dove into the passenger seat while Soujiro and I squeezed our way into the tiny backseat. I tried hard not to make eye contact with my math teacher.

"You look nice, Misao," he coughed out, shocking me and angering Kamatari.

"Thank you, sir," I replied awkwardly while Kamatari adjusted her water bra and glared at me.

The car smelled like dust and chemicals and I felt woozy by the time we arrived at the school. The parking lot was packed and my heart jumped every time we passed a car that looked like Aoshi's. Then I remembered that I had wrecked his car and therefore he would probably have bought a different looking one.

"Aoshi won't know what hit him," Kamatari whispered to me before she threw open the gym doors.

I gaped at her, wondering how she had remembered my crush after all those weeks. She only winked at me and pushed me into the crowded gym. I took a deep breath, squared my shoulders and did what I can only label as a sashay into the room. I turned around to see if Kamatari had seen how fluidly I had walked in my heels, but both Kamatari and Soujiro had disappeared.

I felt myself starting to sweat and panic at being left alone to fend for myself. But then I gave myself a stern talking-to.

"Misao," I said to myself, "don't wimp out now! You look great, your dress looks great and you WILL have a good time. Don't let anything bring you down because you are a STRONG WOMAN!" I pumped my arms up and went to find someone to dance with.

Before, I would have been skulking around the punch bowl, hoping for someone to ask me to dance, but no longer. Maybe it was the new hair, or maybe it was all those female empowerment tapes that Kaoru had given me kicking in, but I was filled with a confidence that had not been there before.

I sashayed over to a nearby boy and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Whaddya want," he shouted, turning around with his fists raised.

It was Yahiko. I hadn't recognized him with all the strobe lights and his hair had given him a few extra inches so I had thought he was taller. When he realized I wasn't some bully that was going to dunk his head into the punch bowl, he lowered his fists.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you some upperclassman trying to mess with me," he said sheepishly, tugging at his collar. Then he did a double-take.

"Misao! Is that you?" He cried, before jabbing at my chest, "when did you get boobs!"

I saw red for a second and my hand rose to smack the life out of the brat, but then I remembered my vow to have a good time. Getting kicked out of the dance for violence did not factor into that equation. Instead of backhanding him, I merely batted his hand off my chest.

"Yahiko. If you promise to behave, do you want to dance with me?" I asked, making sure to smile.

He was clearly shocked by my pacifist ways and could only nod soundlessly.

Yahiko turned out to be a good dancer. Apparently, in a bid to make her son more popular, his mother had signed him up for dance classes two years ago. He had to quit after his classmates found out and started making fun of him, but he still practiced from time to time in the safety of his room. We had a great time on the dance floor and he taught me the robot, the chicken dance and even the foxtrot. When a slow song switched on, however, we both ran off the dance floor as if we were being chased.

Back at the punch bowl, I saw him staring at a girl who was sitting on the bleachers. She was also a freshman and, like Yahiko, had skipped a few grades.

"Geez, I know you've never been laid, but isn't it a little obvious that staring at her isn't gonna do the job?" I asked, reusing a line Yahiko had said to me in our first detention together.

He quickly turned around and pretended he didn't know what I was talking about.

"I have an idea," I said, then dragged him by the arm to the bleachers. I acted so quickly that Yahiko didn't start struggling until we were already in front of the girl he liked.

"My friend here, Yahiko, would like to ask you something," I said, before pushing Yahiko in front of me.

"Um, er, well, dance? Maybe?" He sputtered, rubbing his hands nervously on his pants. The girl smiled and nodded. Yahiko's face split into a grin so big he reminded me of the Cheshire cat. He stuck out his arm and helped her off the bleachers and onto the dance floor.

I dusted off my hands, happy to have created such an adorable couple. I should become a matchmaker!

"That was nice of you," a deep voice said behind me. I knew, as I always did, that the voice belonged to Aoshi. I didn't want to turn around because I was afraid of what I would do. My legs began shaking so badly that I had to sit down.

He sat down next to me, but I kept my eyes straight ahead. I couldn't look at him or I would strangle him, or worse, kiss him.

"You look nice tonight, Misao," he said softly. The way he said my name, as if he was blowing the steam off a hot cup of tea, made me shiver. "Really nice."

I couldn't even blink because my eyes had started to tear up, maybe because of the non-blinking, but most likely because even his voice brought up a hundred different emotions in me. Also, again, I was in a weepy phase.

I finally spotted Kaoru on the other side of the gym.

"I have to go," I said hurriedly, "my friends are here."

I walked away as fast as my high heels could take me, but I could still hear Aoshi say my name.

"Misao!" Kaoru called when she saw me rushing towards her, "you look so beautiful. Is that a new dress?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I just bought it a week ago. Where's Kenshin?" I wanted to divert all attention off myself in case she asked me why I looked so shaken.

"Oh, he accidentally stabbed his hand with the pin in his boutonnière, so he's in the restroom washing his flower." Kaoru explained, using a voice that was both adoring and amused.

"That's Kenshin. So debonair one moment and so clumsy the next," I joked, hoping my voice sounded steady.

Kaoru laughed, before pulling me closer to give me a hug. "I'm so sorry I've been neglecting you, Misao. It's just that, being with Kenshin makes me so… I don't know, distracted. Anyways, I'm a horrible friend and I promise that I'll never pay more attention to Kenshin than you."

"You're so sweet, Kaoru," I said, touched by her caring words, "but don't worry, I understand. You and Kenshin are like soulmates and I think that I can share my best friend with him."

We smiled at each other and again my eyes started watering. Damn this weepy phase!

"Anyways, you look great too! Blue is such a pretty color on you," I finally said. Kaoru did look beautiful in a strapless blue dress that swished against her knees when she walked. She was also wearing a necklace I had never seen before.

"That's such a pretty necklace," I remarked and from the blush that spread across her face, I knew that Kenshin had bought it for her.

"It's a locket," she said, fingering the charm, "I haven't found pictures to put in it yet, but I was thinking about that picture of us when we were five."

I laughed, remembering the photo. "You mean the one where we're sitting together on that sandcastle…"

"That the kids who had been pulling my hair built?" Kaoru finished.

"I really kicked their asses, huh." I laughed, remembering the third-graders who had tried to push us around, but had wound up with bloody noses instead.

"You were always so violent," Kaoru said jokingly and I lightly punched her in the arm.

"Hands off my girlfriend," Kenshin said, emerging from outside. We both laughed and I asked about his hand.

"Eh, I've had worse," He shrugged, "but I managed to get the flower clean." He showed us the white rose, which was wet, but spotless.

There was a slightly awkward silence, which I ended decisively by saying, "anyways, I've got to find Kamatari and Soujiro. You guys go dance. I think a slow song is coming on." I wagged my eyebrows at them suggestively before turning to go.

Kenshin grabbed my shoulder. "Dance with us, Misao. We haven't seen you in weeks."

Something about his face made me realize he was being sincere.

"Okay, let's cut a rug!" I exclaimed, dragging them both into the crowd.

The three of us jumped around and made up dance moves for three songs until the DJ switched over to "Earth Angel," some old sixties song that I secretly adored. Come to think of it, most of the songs that had been played were oldies. Clearly our dance budget had not been enough to hire a DJ with more current tastes.

_Earth angel, earth angel  
Will you be mine?_

_My darling dear,  
Love you all the time.  
I'm just a fool,  
A fool in love...  
With you_

I hugged both Kenshin and Kaoru before weaving my way out of the crowd, which was now made up of swaying couples. Looking back, I saw Kenshin and Kaoru holding one another so gently and, once again, I teared up. I wondered if my make-up was running from all the crying.

_Earth angel, earth angel  
The one I adore,  
Love you forever,  
And ever more_

_I'm just a fool,  
A fool in love  
With you._

I walked around the last couple in my way and couldn't wait to rest my feet when suddenly, Aoshi planted himself in front of me.

"Why are you ignoring me," he asked. Again, I looked everywhere except his face.

_I fell for you,  
And I knew  
The vision of your loveliness  
I hoped and I prayed  
That someday,  
I'd be the vision  
Of your happiness_

"Why are you talking to me?" I asked, focusing on the pleats of his shirt.

"Because you're ignoring me." He replied, as if that answered everything.

I tried to look for a familiar face out of the corner of my eye, but being so close to Aoshi made it hard to focus.

_Earth angel, earth angel,  
Please be mine  
My darling dear,  
Love you all the time  
I'm just a fool,  
A fool in love  
With you_

I felt the urge to say something biting and witty and then make a quick retreat, but something made me realize that I would regret it. I had to find the answers to all my questions, or they would keep me up at night until I went insane.

"Why did you break up with Tomoe," I asked, finally summoning the courage to look him in the eyes. I instantly felt like I had swallowed hot butter.

"Maybe we should talk outside," he said, taking my wrist and leading me out of the gym. Some how, between the dance floor and the hallways, his hand slipped from my wrist to my hand and when we stepped out into the brightly lit halls, we were holding hands. It felt like the most natural thing to me, like breathing or eating.

I could still hear strains of the song from the gym.

_I fell for you,  
And I knew  
The vision of your loveliness_

_I hope and I pray  
That someday,  
I'd be the vision  
Of your happiness_

Aoshi leaned against a locker and loosened his collar. I noticed that although he was wearing a tux, he had neglected to put on a bowtie or a tie, which meant that there was no obstacle between my eyes and his beautiful collarbones. I mentally slapped myself for being such a creep.

_Earth angel, earth angel  
Please be mine  
My darling dear,  
Love you all the time  
I'm just a fool,  
A fool in love..._

_With you._

"I broke up with Tomoe because she was rude to my mother," Aoshi said, while undoing his cuffs.

I remembered what little I knew about Aoshi's mother. She was a single mother and often worked late. When Aoshi had mentioned her, I had noticed how his eyes and mouth had relaxed.

"It made me realize who Tomoe really was," Aoshi continued, his eyes a stormy black.

I decided against telling him about Tomoe's "Out of Order" sign scheme.

"She's not a bad person," I suddenly say, although at the same time, I wondered why I was defending my nemesis.

"I never said she was," Aoshi said, surprised, "she's just not who I thought she was."

I understood. Tomoe had made a character for herself. She was the school's angel; she was soft, feminine, gentle and nice. But I knew now that no one was that perfect, including her. She was just a normal girl. Did that mean that Aoshi had expected her to be perfect, but when she showed her flaws, he kicked her to the curb?

I asked him that, word-for-word.

"No, I knew she wasn't perfect, but I saw how desperately she wanted to be perfect and she struck out every time someone noticed that she wasn't," Aoshi explained, crossing and uncrossing his arms, "that's why she snapped at my mom. My mom had offered to stitch up a hole in Tomoe's jacket and Tomoe told her to stop pretending to be a real mother."

Aoshi was too disciplined to shake with anger; instead he tensed every muscle in his body until he reminded me of a jack-in-a-box. I was afraid to keep asking questions, in case I accidently tripped the switch that would set him off.

"Then why did you kiss me in front of her like that on the bus," I finally managed, making sure to keep my eyes on his face. I didn't want to look like someone he could scare or push around.

"In fact, why did you ask me out at all? I'm a freshman! You're graduating this year. You're wanted by every girl in this school, I'm…" I cut myself off before I got carried away.

"Do you remember that time in detention when you punched that guy who was bothering you?" Aoshi asked, his mouth almost curved into a smile.

"Yeah, Yahiko. We have a bit of a history of violence," I replied, surprised he remembered.

"That's not the first time I noticed you, but it was the first time I realized how rare it is to find a girl like you. You're so comfortable with yourself and your strength and you don't let anyone push you around or try to change you," he said, his voice getting softer with every word until I had to strain my ears to hear the last part. I felt my body temperature skyrocket and I tried to stay focused.

"When was the first time you noticed me?" I asked, clearing my throat from all the emotions that clogged it. I hoped he wouldn't say something like, "I noticed you on the first day of school when you knocked over everyone in the lunch line after you slipped on a tray."

Instead, Aoshi laughed and I shivered again. I had to control my body or he'd be asking me if I had a fever.

"I was in the third grade and my friend was picking on this little girl on the beach. I was trying to finish our sandcastle, but he wouldn't leave her alone, so I went over there to try and drag him back. As I was trying to pull him away, this other little girl came out of nowhere and tacked us both to the ground. Before I could get up, she had punched us both in the nose and was yelling that if we ever bothered her friend again, she would spank us. Then she sat on my sandcastle. I never forgot her."

I gasped. Before, I had never remembered the boys' faces, only their cries of pain and humiliation. Now, thinking back, I remembered them. One boy had red hair and a painful looking sunburn and his face had crumpled like a piece of paper after I had punched him, but the other boy was different. He had black hair and dark eyes and after I had punched him, he just looked shocked and almost amused, as if he were looking from the outside in and realized how funny it was for a third grader getting beat up by a kindergartner.

"That was you! Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that it was only your friend who was picking on Kaoru," I exclaimed, for some reason rushing over and rubbing his nose as if the injury had been inflicted only seconds, and not ten years, ago.

Aoshi only laughed again and took my hand. As if they were vines, our fingers instantly intertwined and I felt his rough calluses rub against my palm.

"I was so heartbroken about that castle, but I was too embarrassed to tell my mom about it," Aoshi mused, before wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer to his side. My heart hiccupped inside my chest. I could faintly hear his heart beating too. It was much slower than mine was, but it seemed to be quickening. Or maybe that was only my wishful thinking.

We leaned against one another in silence for awhile. Suddenly, I remembered a question he had forgotten to answer.

"You never said why you kissed me in front of Tomoe. That was why I've been ignoring you and why I pretended to like Kens—" I stopped myself, but from the way Aoshi was smiling, I had a feeling he knew who I was talking about. I had to learn how to stop myself from giving out all my secrets.

Luckily he didn't touch on the whole "fake in love with Kenshin" situation.

"I admit that was tactless of me. I had a feeling that was why you were avoiding me; if I were in your shoes I would've done the same thing. But you have to believe me when I say that I didn't kiss you in front of her because I was using you. Maybe that was why she kissed Kenshin afterwards, but that wasn't my reason," Aoshi said.

I wanted to believe him, but I had seen how he had stared at the back of Tomoe's head before he had kissed me. Again, I told him this, word-for-word.

"I was reliving our relationship," Aoshi admitted, "but, not in the way you think."

"I remembered the good times, yes, but I finally remembered the bad times. The times she was rude to those who saw the cracks in her mask, the times she ignored people who didn't fit with her image, and how often she asked me if she was prettier than this girl or that model. And then I looked at you, sitting next to me and how secure you were with yourself even though you were four years younger than Tomoe. I don't know, I don't usually act on emotions alone, but that time I did. I was just happy. Happy to be with you, not because of who you weren't, but because of who you were. I don't know if that makes any sense." Aoshi trailed off, or he would have if I hadn't kissed him.

I don't know how long we kissed, although my lungs were burning by the time we separated. Granted, my entire body, both inside and out, was burning. I hadn't felt this happy in a long time. Sanoske was wrong; Aoshi didn't dump Tomoe because she didn't put out. And, most importantly, I was wrong. Aoshi hadn't used me as a scab or a tool. He really did like me for who I was, no matter how much younger I was or how popular he was. I wanted to dance. Then I remembered that since were at a dance, I actually could.

"Let's go back," I said, pulling Aoshi with me back into the gym.

He smiled and followed.

"I've never heard you talk so much before," I said, before we entered the fray.

"I've never heard you talk so little," he replied, brushing a curl from my forehead.

"Touché," I said, squeezing his hand with mine.

Out on the dance floor, it felt like we were the only people dancing. For once, my mind was completely silent. I guess it was overwhelmed by how close I was to Aoshi. However, the silence never lasts, and my mind started working overtime after only a few songs. In one of the choruses, I suddenly remembered a question that had driven me nuts a few weeks before.

"Aoshi," I said, "do you remember that time you asked me for the time after our first detention together?"

He murmured a "yes."

"Well… you were wearing a watch…" I said, practically on pins and needles waiting for his answer.

"You mean this watch?" He rolled up his sleeve and showed me the watch I had seen those weeks before. It was on a cracked leather strap and I could clearly see, even with the blinking lights, that the face was cracked and the hands unmoving.

"It was my dad's. My mom gave it to me after he died. It broke a few years ago, but I still wear it."

I sighed into his chest. So much for the possibility that he had asked me the time only to hear my voice.

"However, I do have a cell phone that tells me the time. I always have it on me, in case I get bored and need a game." Aoshi pulled the cell phone from his pocket. The time was clearly shown in bright green numbers on the front screen.

I grinned up at him and pulled his head down for a kiss. Inside, I was singing hallelujah.

A drunken junior couple bumped into us, but I barely registered it. It was true. If you were with the right guy, you forgot about the sweaty people around you, the outdated music, the cheap confetti and the sticky floor. Because those things no longer mattered. When you're in the arms of the right person, not many things do.

**THE END**

*************************************************

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH THIS FANFICTION UNTIL THE END! I could have never finished this without my readers. A million hugs, kisses and thanks.**

**Love,**

**clamsofmacabre  
**


End file.
